


The Return Of Something Lost

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inu No Taishou Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: (Direct Sequel to "The Feeling Of Peace") Inuyasha has been with his new family for five years. Everything is going smoothly until an invasion from the Southern Lands threatens everything and then Inuyasha was taken, but when they go to get him, they get back two for the price of one.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha flew through the air, feeling the sun on his face, the wind through his hair, and the bark under his feet. A type of joy he had only ever known while running through the dense forests of the Western Lands came over him and he smiled widely. This, this is what he had missed the last few days. His family had learned the hard way that Inuyasha was a child of the Earth and did not care for the castle in the clouds as the others did. They had attempted to force him to get used to such a life, but quickly found Inuyasha’s mind was not to be changed. He wanted to return to the Earth and the forests that he loved so much. In the end, a compromise was made. He was allowed to come and go from the castle as much as he wanted, within reason of course, and only if he made sure not to be gone longer than two weeks, per Grandfather’s orders. 

That had been the status quo for a while. After all, Inuyasha had no home on the ground, but he did have friends that he liked to visit. He often stopped by Miroku and Sango’s home along with Kouga’s den. Miroku and Sango now had three little ones along with several village members in their tiny camp. Sango’s dream of rebuilding her home and reestablishing the demon slayer clan that she had come from were finally coming together and Inuyasha could not be happier for her. Inuyasha made sure to stop by in order to check that they were well stocked and to see what new stories he could listen to. It did help that Sango and Miroku had named him the godfather of their eldest son, something Inuyasha had truly felt honored to be considered for. 

Meanwhile, he went to Kouga’s den just to mess with him and have a good time, to see what was going on in the world down below while he spent his days in the clouds. Kouga had made his own moves in the love world by taking Ayame as his mate. What the she-wolf saw in Kouga, Inuyasha didn’t understand, but she was a fierce warrior of her own right and Inuyasha had learned to respect her. The combination of the two packs had been stressful for Kouga and Inuyasha had spent a lot of time either distracting his friend with childish games and fights or being a quiet listener for Kouga’s thoughts and concerns. If he was right, Ayame would be with child any day now.

Inuyasha stopped, placing a hand against the bark of the tree and let out a breath. Unfortunately, it had been two months since he had seen any of his friends. Two months ago, Inuyasha had been told to stay in the castle, that there was some unrest in the Western Lands and, while Inuyasha had wanted to help and even offered his blade, the family rejected it. For what reason, Inuyasha didn’t know. Hell, he hadn’t even been told what the so-called unrest was about, but he figured it was some sort of demon powerplay that he wouldn’t understand anyway and so he had followed orders, much to his dismay.

For those long two months, Inuyasha had been trapped in the castle, under careful watch to make sure he didn’t attempt to leave without direct permission. While it had been rough, this morning, Grandfather had finally listened to his pleas and lifted the ban with one simple request.

_ “You are welcome to leave, but you are to return by the end of the week. No excuses. If you do not show up, I will send Sesshomaru after you.” _ Grandfather had said.

Inuyasha scuffed and rolled his eyes. As if he needed Sesshomaru to come after him. He could take care of himself, had all his life after all, but he kept his mouth shut, thanked his Grandfather and left before he had a chance to change his mind. He had attempted to bring Shippo with him, but the young fox demon was busy with his new instructor and so Inuyasha had left him behind. 

Grinning with delight as the wind ruffled his hair, as if welcoming him back, he took off once more, disappearing into the treeline. It was good to be home.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru landed before the castle gates before heading inside. His face was blank, but those who knew him well could see and feel the tension in his body. He walked towards his Grandfather’s office and knocked politely.

“Enter.” Grandfather said and Sesshomaru stepped inside.

He knelt and wanted for the older demon to finish his scroll. With a quick signature, Grandfather turned to him.

“Welcome home, my child.” Grandfather said.

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. Grandfather settled back in his seat and frowned as he placed the scroll off to the side, giving Sesshomaru his full attention. 

“You seem tense. Is something wrong?” Grandfather asked.

“The talks are going nowhere.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather rubbed his chin.

“I see. This is worse than I feared.” Grandfather muttered.

“The South will invade the Western Lands soon enough. War is upon us, Grandfather. We should start preparations.” Sesshomaru stated.

The South, a region once ruled by the late Lady Himiko, was now on the verge of war with the Western Lands. Their new leader, a young tiger demon named Eiji, had come into power after her death and was calling for war as revenge for what they percieved as a senseless murder of their leader. Sesshomaru and Hizamaru had both gone to explain the situation in the last two months, but they had refused to listen.

“We need to try harder.” Grandfather replied.

“Our peace talks are not working. They will not listen.” Sesshomaru stated blandly.

Grandfather slowly nodded. He knew where his grandson’s mind was going. If Sesshomaru had his way, he would simply destroy the South’s army and kill their leader, fixing the problem with a simple wave of his hand and a direct show of power, but it was not that simple.

“We must keep trying.” Grandfather repeated.

Sesshomaru nodded, but he could see that Sesshomaru was not convinced. Was it weak of him to not fight them? Was his old sentiments about Himiko, his once friend, clouding his judgement? He couldn’t say for sure.

“What would you have This Sesshomaru do, Grandfather?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Continue as you are. Monitor them closely. Once they step out of line, then you may handle it as you see fit and I will accept it as the last resort.” Grandfather ordered.

Sesshomaru nodded once more and then rose to leave, but paused.

“I did not sense Inuyasha here.” he said curiously.

Grandfather chuckled.

“He finally wore me down. I allowed him to leave, but only if he agreed to return by the end of the week.” Grandfather explained.

Sesshomaru did not seem pleased by that answer.

“You are being too soft with him.” Sesshomaru said.

Grandfather frowned as he said this before he nodded.

“Perhaps I am, but he needed to be free. As we all know, your brother is a child of the Earth.” Grandfather explained.

Sesshomaru said nothing and was dismissed. As he left the wing, Sesshomaru thought about all that had changed in the last few years. After confirming that Naraku was finally dead and gone, the family had then been left to lick their wounds and fix their once glorious home. But before that, they had to deal with a decision no one was willing to face. Within two days of Naraku’s death, the family came together and a decision was to be made about Daizuke. Sesshomaru remembered the day well.

Flashback

Sesshomaru stood outside his Grandfather’s office and hesitated. It was the first time he had done so, despite his many years of life. One cowardly, small voice whispered that he could just walk away, no one would blame him for not being there to watch the execution. Yet, Sesshomaru knew that he could not run away from this. He had to bear witness to this as much as any other member of the family.

“Sesshomaru.” a voice called.

Sesshomaru looked up and found his brother standing there. He mentally let out a sigh.

“You were ordered to rest.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha scuffed and stuffed his hands in his sleeves. By his side, Shippo looked nervous and upset, holding Inuyasha’s pant leg like he was seeking comfort.

“I want to be there. I need to be there.” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru could have easily picked Inuyasha up and returned him to his rooms. The pup was still not completely recovered from either the poisoning or the fight, but Sesshomaru understood. Besides, if he even tried it, there would be a fight and the last thing he needed was to be on the receiving end of Grandfather’s wrath alongside Daizuke.

“Very well.” Sesshomaru stated.

He knocked and then entered, Inuyasha following behind him, Shippo closing the door after them. Sesshomaru took a quick glance around and frowned. Daizuke was already kneeling before Grandfather’s desk, Hizamaru and Kibano behind him. Grandfather was seated behind his desk, his blade unsheathed and at the ready. Toshinori and Hideyoshi sat off to the side while Momo and Nanami sat near the door. Sesshomaru nodded in greeting and sat off the other side, away from Hideyoshi and Toshinori. Inuyasha and Shippo sat beside him.

Grandfather looked over everyone in the room, though he frowned when he glanced at Inuyasha before his face cleared. It was clear he was not pleased to see the young one out of bed.

“Daizuke, son of my son, again we are gathered here today to discuss your betrayal of our family. As I told you before, when the demon Naraku is handled, we will return to your sentencing. Naraku is gone, as was confirmed by Nanami.” Grandfather nodded to Nanami, who smiled and bowed her head, but her eyes were sad.

Sesshomaru could see the arm she had around Momo’s shoulders. He had no doubt that both Hideyoshi and she had been picked to keep Daizuke’s parents from stopping the execution. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“Tell me, Daizuke, do you understand the gravity of your actions? Do you comprehend what you have done?” Grandfather demanded.

Daizuke looked at him and he was a wreck. His skin was pale and shrunken in, his eyes red and watery. He no longer looked like a proud warrior, but a small boy. Sesshomaru tried to see past that, tried not to feel sympathy for the cousin he had loved so dearly, but it was next to impossible. Grandfather’s hand reached for the blade and Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha stand from the corner of his eye. For the second time, his brother spoke in Daizuke’s defense.

“Grandfather, please! I beg of you, stop this!” Inuyasha demanded.

There was a gasp from Hideyoshi while Toshinori looked both horrified and hopeful. Grandfather let out a sharp breath and turned to his youngest grandson.

“Why do you do this, Inuyasha! Why do you insist on protecting someone who only had your death in mind! Do you not understand that I am doing this for you!” Grandfather snapped.

“Inuyasha.” Shippo whimpered, tugging on his pants with fear.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to grab Inuyasha and force him to sit back down. He would if Grandfather asked, but not a second before. He was quite curious as to what Inuyasha thought he was going to accomplish.

“Think about the family!” Inuyasha cried.

“Child, that is exactly what I am doing. Sit down!” Grandfather replied.

“You can’t just kill him! He made a mistake!” Inuyasha said.

There was a snarl from Hideyoshi and a scuff from another family member, but Sesshomaru wasn’t sure who as his attention turned to Hideyoshi. Grandfather looked incredulous.

“You call attempted murder a mistake? You call leading a twisted beast into our grand and glorious home a mistake! Have you lost your mind, child!” Hideyoshi snarled, slamming his fist into the floor.

“What of the healer! What of the head servant! They both died because of those so called mistakes! What would you have us say to their families! What of their justice!” Hideyoshi continued angrily.

“Enough, Hideyoshi!” Grandfather cut him off.

Hideyoshi settled down, but he continued to scowl at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked a bit taken back by Hideyoshi’s anger, but his determination soon came back and he returned his glare to Grandfather.

“Was it not you who said you couldn’t survive the death of another family member?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. Inuyasha had just thrown Grandfather’s own words back in his face. The shock on Hizamaru and Kibano’s faces was just as clear. Grandfather growled low in his throat, a warning sound. Sesshomaru got ready to move.

“You dare throw my own words back at me, pup? You dare?” Grandfather growled.

“Because they mean something! Daizuke is family, he realized the mistakes he made and we can start over! Why can’t we just start over!” Inuyasha yelled, pointing at Daizuke.

Sesshomaru physically clenched his fists to keep from dragging Inuyasha by the hair back to his seat. Did he have any idea what he was doing! The growling stopped and Grandfather settled back in his seat coldly.

“Perhaps your human constitution and emotions explain your mindless and senseless chatter. I have heard enough from you, Inuyasha. Sit. Down.” Grandfather said.

Inuyasha flinched, eyes wide. It was the first time anyone in the family, besides Sesshomaru, had thrown his hanyou status back in his face. Instead of submitting, Inuyasha turned that hurt into anger, as he always did, and snarled back.

“Perhaps you're so old, you are too blind to realize what you are doing anymore!” Inuyasha snapped back.

Kibano covered his mouth in shock while Hizamaru and Hideyoshi both growled threateningly. Hideyoshi was now being held back by Toshinori to keep from getting to his feet.

“Inuyasha!” Shippo hissed, terrified.

Inuyasha stepped forward and placed his hands on Grandfather’s desk.

“I told you all once before, didn’t I? If me being here was going to tear this family apart, then I would leave and never come back. You would never see me again, that I can promise. You may think you know this world, but me? I’ve seen it, walked it, and survived it. I will disappear and no one will ever find me. If Daizuke is put to death, you will lose two grandsons, not just one.” Inuyasha said coldly.

Sesshomaru’s eyes darted between the two, holding his breath, much like the other family members, waiting to see where this would go. Grandfather continued to sit there and Inuyasha waited, his ears were the only thing that gave away his nervousness. Finally, Grandfather removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and Inuyasha leaned back. As if coming to a silent agreement between the two, Inuyasha moved back to his seat and sat down.

“Perhaps… Inuyasha is right.” Grandfather said after more than a minute went by.

“Father?” Toshinori whispered, hopefully.

“To lose another family member, to lose a grandson, after all we have lost…” Grandfather shook his head and a few of them let out the breaths they were holding. Hideyoshi didn’t seem as relieved.

“Father? What are you saying?” Hideyoshi demanded.

“I am saying that Daizuke will keep his life.” Grandfather explained.

There were cries, some of shock and others of joy. Inuyasha didn’t do either, he sat with his head bowed, ears pressed against his hair.

“He will continue to live, yes, but at what cost?” Momo asked, having caught on quickly that there must be more to it than that.

“He will be banished from this family.” Grandfather replied.

The joy died immediately and only sorrow remained. Daizuke covered his face and wailed into his hands. Hizamaru and Kibano just stared at the back of the young demon before them.

“He will be banished from this family and this castle. His lands, his servants and everything he has that has been given by this family will be taken away. He will have and be nothing.” Grandfather continued.

Inuyasha hiccuped and stuffed his knuckle into his mouth to hold back his own cries. Sesshomaru just stared at the floor, stone faced.

“He will no longer be allowed to reside in any of our kingdoms. He can live in the North or South, but if he dares to step foot before any of us again, he will be killed. That is his punishment.” Grandfather finished.

Flashback Ends

Sesshomaru stopped before his own bedroom door and paused before turning away. His thoughts still raced too much and he had too much energy to just wait in his room until evening. He hoped, if not silently, that one of his other family members would stop by. He had barely seen any of them in these last two months. His mind again flashed to Daizuke and his stomach turned.

Daizuke’s betrayal was too much, they couldn’t allow it to go unpunished, even if he had helped them stop Naraku in the end. Sesshomaru had, admittedly, been amazed by the sheer kindness and fierceness his brother had shown for Daizuke. Even after Grandfather’s judgement, Hideyoshi, Hizamaru and Kibano all had argued that Daizuke needed to be killed, that banishment was too lenient. He knew too much about them, too many weaknesses to be allowed to live, but Inuyasha had argued for hours against them, venomly denying that they should kill him, that banishment was enough of a punishment. Inuyasha’s final words on the subject still rang in Sesshomaru’s ears.

_ “To kill him would mean we let Naraku win. That he managed to steal one of us away in the end. He gets that victory after we already told him he wouldn’t have it. To kill Daizuke would mean Naraku has won.”  _ Inuyasha said coldly.

Daizuke was banished and disowned from the family that day. He could never return to the castle and his name would be removed from the family’s history forever. Daizuke, their cousin, their grandson, and their son would cease to exist. Toshinori had wailed as his mate sobbed into his arms as he was led from the room to be stripped of his fine robes and other items. Their son was dead to them now and it hurt them both greatly. 

After that was done, Grandfather had severed the family ties that bound Daizuke to them and then he had been removed from the castle. He had been left with a simple robe, a knife and some food before being sent away. It was a hard pill to swallow and all of them had mourned in their own ways. Hell, many of them were still in mourning, Toshinori especially, but time continued on without care about how they suffered.

Sesshomaru found himself before his father’s tree and stared up at the branches, realizing his feet had led him here subconsciously. More often than not, if he wanted to find his brother, he would find Inuyasha curled up among the branches, sleeping or just thinking. Their relationship was still rocky in many ways. Inuyasha trusted him to have his back in battle as Sesshomaru trusted Inuyasha to do the same, but years of hatred and fighting could not be forgotten in a few short years. He had a feeling it would be a very long time before Inuyasha would no longer consider him any kind of threat.

And yet, Sesshomaru’s mind lingered on his brother, even without him here. He could understand why Grandfather had let Inuyasha return to the Western Lands, but there was a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. Something important.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all his promises, Inuyasha did not return when the week was up. Grandfather was not at all pleased by this. As the sun set below the horizon, he felt some anger rise in him, but it was quickly outweighed by worry. Inuyasha, for all intents and purposes, had followed all the rules given to him without much of a fight, no matter how stupid he thought they were. He repeatedly pointed out he had lived for many years on his own power and really didn’t need to be told what to do now, but still, Inuyasha followed the rules he was given. Grandfather just could not shake the feeling that Inuyasha hadn’t returned, not because of his own choices, but because someone else had kept Inuyasha from returning.

He walked to the gate and stared at the ground below. Should he go? Chase after his wayward grandson? Maybe put him over his knee if he found him lazing around? So many questions and not enough answers.

“Perhaps Sesshomaru was right.” he muttered.

Grandfather stood there a while longer before shaking his head. Sesshomaru was to report back tomorrow morning. He would send Sesshomaru after Inuyasha then, hopefully allowing Inuyasha some additional time to return of his own free will. Grandfather gave a wry smirk. He hoped the wayward pup had enjoyed his free time because he would learn a lesson from this little outing. He turned and walked back inside as the sky darkened over his head.

Inuyasha’s lungs burned. He raced through the trees, stumbling and trying not to fall. The bliss of racing among the mighty giants of the forest was gone, only terror filled his veins now. His vision was spotty at best, the spell that had stolen his eyesight was finally starting to wear off and Inuyasha couldn’t have been happier. His ears swirled around helplessly, his hearing having not completely returned either.

He didn’t dare turn around, he knew what was coming. Inuyasha wasn’t one to run, but like he had told Hizamaru that day, he could when he needed to. Running away was not the coward’s way out, it was the survivor’s way to see another day.

“You will not escape.” a hissed voice said.

Inuyasha threw himself to the side, watching as the tree limb he was just on splintered and broke. If he had his sword, he could take this creature no problem, but it had been lost when he had been taken. He had no idea where his father’s fang was and no way to track it. Something slammed into his side and he cried out as he hit the ground. The wind was knocked from him and he gasped, trying to get it back. He rolled over to his stomach and tried to crawl away, but he was grabbed. His claws gauged the ground as he, in vain, tried to keep from being taken again. It was no use.

“He hasn't returned?” Sesshomaru asked.

By his side, Kibano looked concerned. Kibano had just come back to talk over some trades he had issues with when Sesshomaru had landed beside him at the front gate. Sesshomaru eyed his cousin, taking in the faint smell of alcohol on his breath, something he had noticed a lot lately. Grandfather had called them both in.

“It is not like him. Sesshomaru, I want you to go look for him. I pray this is some kind of rebellious action, but if it isn’t, I want you to bring him home.” Grandfather explained.

Sesshomaru nodded and bowed before leaving. As he stepped outside the door, he had to wonder if his brother was playing some elaborate prank or if something seriously bad had happened. Either way, Sesshomaru would find him.

Inuyasha gasped as the spell continued to pulse through his veins. It felt like his soul was on fire, his lungs burned and his flesh was being peeled back from the bone. He wanted to scream, but he had lost that ability hours ago. Above him, the witch was chanting loudly and all he could feel her vile spell sink deeper into him.

Sesshomaru’s first action was to trace Inuyasha’s path. Sesshomaru came across the human camp and waited. It took only a moment for Kirara to appear from the bushes, Sango on her back. The demon slayer eyed Sesshomaru with some wariness, even after all these years.

“My Lord, have you come to see Rin?” she asked politely.

“I have come in search of Inuyasha. Is he here?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Yet, even as he asked that question, he knew the answer. His brother’s scent on the human was old. Inuyasha had not been here recently. Sango frowned.

“He did stop by, must of been at least four days ago, but he left the day after. Said he was going to see Kouga and his pack.” Sango replied.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked towards the East. Then to Prince Kouga’s lands he would go. He mentally sighed, not looking forward to such a thing. He avoided the wolf and his pack as much as he could. The smell of wolf often made him feel unclean.

“My Lord, if I may?” Sango asked before he could walk away.

Now, normally, he would have just walked off. She could follow or stay, it didn’t matter to him, but he paused and looked at her.

“Is there an issue right now with the South?” she asked.

Sesshomaru wondered how she knew such a thing. Realizing she had his full attention, she coughed.

“A few scouts of ours came back, saying they were refused entry into the South because they lived in the West. They had to escape because they were suddenly attacked and almost killed. Are we at war with the South?” she asked.

She was calm and composed and Sesshomaru dimly remembered that Inuyasha had praised her abilities on more than one occasion, pointing out that, while Miroku was known for his silvertongue and his ability to talk his way out of anything, Sango was a powerful warrior in her own right and had gone toe to toe with just as many demons as Inuyasha had. The stories Inuyasha had told of her bravery had captivated the minds of their family, who didn’t really believe humans could be so loyal or worthy of praise. If his lands were to go to war, she would be a valuable asset.

“For now, we are not. They will attempt to declare war soon, but if they do, their lives are forfeit.” Sesshomaru explained.

Sango nodded as if she understood completely and she most likely did. She was no stranger to how Sesshomaru handled his enemies.

“Is that because of Lady Himiko?” Sango asked.

Sesshomaru was quite curious why she knew about that.

“Where did you hear of that?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Inuyasha told us. After he was able to come see us.” Sango replied.

“Yes, it is because of that. They believe the murder was unjustified. They are attempting to right a wrong, or so they claim. They will find themselves killed just as she was for going against us.” Sesshomaru said.

Sango was quiet and she looked to the ground before nodding. She bowed to him.

“Please let me know if we can be of assistance. I know we are not much, but if you need scouts or anything of the like, please let me know.” Sango said.

Sesshomaru said nothing and turned away. Before he could leave completely, Sango called out to him again.

“My Lord, why are you looking for Inuyasha?” she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her.

“He was meant to return last night, but did not. If you see him, tell him to return home immediately.” With that, Sesshomaru took off in a flash and Sango was left standing there with worry in her heart.

Inuyasha had lost track of time. Everything felt like it was moving so slowly. The witch had moved from his side and was now focused on something laying on the floor nearby. He remembered her saying something about his father’s armor, about how she had found bits and pieces of it among the ruins of the castle, bits and pieces that still had his hair attached to them. Why that was important, he wasn’t really sure.

He hissed and slammed his head back against the ground as another wave of pain ripped through him. The witch cackled in delight.

“Soon!” she yelled loudly.

Sesshomaru landed on the edge of Kouga’s territory and waited. As many times before, the Prince appeared soon enough along with another wolf. He recognized her as Princess Ayame and wondered how the mangy wolf had managed to mate with such a shewolf.

“Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome.” Kouga said with a nod.

Immediately, Sesshomaru’s mood soured. Inuyasha’s scent on Kouga and Ayame both were weak as well, though stronger than it had been on Sango.

“Is Inuyasha here?” Sesshomaru asked anyway.

Kouga’s hackles were raised.

“No, he left two days ago. Why? Is something wrong?” Kouga demanded.

Sesshomaru eyed the wolf and then turned to Ayame.

“Did he say where he was going?” he asked her.

Kouga snarled, obviously not pleased by this, but Ayame coughed lightly and stepped forward.

“Inuyasha said he was heading home, that he was upset and that Grandfather asked him to return by the end of the week. He never returned?” she asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Inuyasha had been upset? For what reason?

“He did not. This Sesshomaru has been sent to retrieve him. It seems he is not making it as simple as it should be.” Sesshomaru replied.

Kouga raised an eyebrow, his tail wagging with some wariness. Over the last few years, Inuyasha had told him that his relationship with Sesshomaru was getting better and Inuyasha had actually seemed hopeful for the future, but Kouga wasn’t really convinced. After all, he knew what kind of shit Inuyasha had been put through under his cruel brother’s watch. He had to wonder if maybe Inuyasha had gone into hiding, but Inuyasha had said he loved his family deeply and Kouga doubted the hanyou would do another to harm the family like this. At least, he hoped Inuyasha wouldn’t do that.

“Why does he need to return home? We hadn’t seen him for two months before he just randomly showed up this week. What’s going on?” Kouga asked, arms crossed.

Sesshomaru eyed him.

“The South.” Ayame said.

Kouga turned to her and then looked at Sesshomaru.

“Wait, is that true? Is the South really about to invade the West?” Kouga asked, amazed.

“They are trying, but they will fail. This Sesshomaru has been given the order to take care of them if they step foot on Western land.” Sesshomaru said.

“But, I heard from my wolves that there is a good chance they will invade within the next few days? Isn’t Inuyasha being here a good thing? That way he’s on the front line when they attack?” Kouga asked, confused.

“You don’t want Inuyasha involved.” Ayame stated before he could reply.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

“According to what our wolves overheard, their leader, Eiji’s primary focus will be on Inuyasha. He claims Inuyasha was the reason Lady Himiko was killed. You all are trying to protect him.” Ayame finished.

Kouga seemed a bit lost before a lightbulb went off above his head.

“Wait… you didn’t tell Inuyasha, did you?” Kouga demanded.

“We did not.” Sesshomaru replied.

Kouga growled angrily.

“Well no wonder the Mutt was so upset! I was talking to him about it because I wanted to know what he planned on doing and he seemed absolutely horrified!” Kouga snapped.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. Of course the wolf had blabbed. Why was he not surprised?

“And Inuyasha claimed he was returning home?” Sesshomaru asked.

“He said he was going home early to give you all a piece of his mind.” Kouga said smugly before he trailed off.

The three of them looked at each other and then Kouga cursed.

“If Inuyasha was dead set on going home, but never made it, then that means he’s in trouble, doesn’t it?” Kouga whispered.

Sesshomaru turned his head and closed his eyes. He filtered through the other scents and focused only on his brother’s scent.

“Lord Sesshomaru.” Ayame said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her.

“We will gather our wolves and send them out as well. Please keep us updated.” Ayame asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and then took off. He had his brother to find.

Inuyasha had lost all sense of self. The pain was unimaginable and while the witch seemed overly joyed with what she was bringing to life, Inuyasha could only feel the deepest pit of horror in his soul. Something or someone was starting to appear in the circle she had made and while Inuyasha was no genius, he could put two and two together.

The long white hair, the clear demon markings, the armor pieces that the witch had found at the site of his father’s death, all of that led down one road. One road he could never imagine.

“F-Father.” Inuyasha whimpered.

This woman, this witch, was bringing his father back from beyond the grave and he didn't know why, but he truly felt like this was going to end badly. As that thought circled in his head, Inuyasha, in the deepest darkest pit of his soul, felt something crawl forth and escape from between his clenched lips; the lightest, faintest whimper. A whimper of fear and pain and terror. Something a dog demon like he only released in absolute dire straits, when his very life was on the line and he needed help from his family, his clan. It slipped from him without his approval and Inuyasha saw the witch glance over to him. Her mouth opened, as if to mock the tiny noise when a much louder sound caught both their attention.

From the circle, the figure slowly rose until it was standing. It stood tall, hair covering its body, and Inuyasha watched in awe as the eyes opened for the first time. The lips stretched back and an even more threatening growl came from it.

“You dare growl at me! I am your master! I have brought you back from beyond the grave!” the witch howled.

Her tantrum was short lived. Before she could say another word, the figure reached out and tore her throat from her body with its claws. The blood splashed everywhere, including on Inuyasha, and while he lay there, unable to move or defend himself, the figure turned to him. Without a thought, a much louder whimper escaped Inuyasha’s lips.

Sesshomaru landed in the clearing below the castle and found he was not alone. Hideyoshi, Hizamaru, Grandfather and Kibano all stood there and when he reappeared alone, Grandfather frowned deeply.

“Did you not find him?” he asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

“I tracked Inuyasha’s scent to this very spot from the Wolf Prince’s territory.” Sesshomaru replied.

“That makes no sense. He returned here, but did not return home?” Hizamaru asked.

“He returned early as well. According to the Wolf, Inuyasha left the day before he was meant to come home. He was told about the South’s possible invasion and declared he was returning home early.” Sesshomaru explained.

“I do not understand. If Inuyasha was here, where has he…” Kibano was cut off.

At the same time, all of them looked up, their heads snapping towards the South. The Call had been sent out. One of their own was in danger. Sesshomaru’s eyes, as well as the eyes of his other family members, bled red. Their howls of rage and revenge rang out as they all shot off towards where The Call had come from. Sesshomaru shot ahead of all others, feeling the burn in his soul.

He knew who it was, there was only one person who it could be and Sesshomaru had failed, had failed so many times that The Call, the most important sound a dog demon could make, could only be felt, not heard. He had failed and he tasted that failure on his tongue, but he would not let that stop him. Anyone who got in his way now would be destroyed, torn apart and obliterated. He would save his brother, no matter who got in his way. He landed first on a rocky cliffside on the edge of the Western and Southern lands. Before him was a terrifying beast of twisted limbs and hulking size, but Sesshomaru paid it no mind and he did not wait for his family to catch up.

He tore past it and ignored it’s roar of rage. He broke through the wall and into the cave beyond, following only his instincts to where his brother was. He stepped into the cave and the world stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the figure turned to him, but what happened next wasn’t it. The figure walked over and knelt down by his side. Gone were the red eyes, in their place, a soft gold. For a moment, Inuyasha could only stare and then his cheek was cupped.

“So young.” the figure said.

The voice was familiar, like something out of a memory from long ago and the scent hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes watered, he opened his mouth to speak and then the wall caved in. Inuyasha tried to turn his head, but he didn’t get a chance. He was grabbed and dragged to the deepest corner, far away from where the wall had caved in. A dark sounding growl ripped from the chest of the one holding him and Inuyasha was trapped.

He managed to turn his head just a bit and used the light coming in from the opening to stare at his elder brother with some confusion and just a little bit of relief, but Sesshomaru, for all intents and purposes, was as still as a statue. He could see his brother’s red eyes slowly changing back to gold as he took in the scene, but Sesshomaru said absolutely nothing and yet, the growl in his ears stopped.

“S-Sesshomaru?” the figure, his father, whispered.

His voice was soft and a bit uncertain, as if he wasn’t really sure what he was seeing. Inuyasha had no strength to pull away or even move, but he felt his father start to shake. 

“Sesshomaru, my son, is that you?” he called again.

“Sesshomaru, have you found him!” Grandfather’s voice cut through the haze and Sesshomaru turned to look at him as he entered the cave.

Grandfather already had his blade drawn and he looked prepared to strike, but he too stopped dead when he took in the sight all around him. His good eye opened and he eyed the dead witch on the floor, the symbols and then, finally, the two pressed against the other wall. Grandfather stared for the longest time before speaking.

“Sesshomaru, retrieve your brother. He needs medical attention. Return to the castle and get him a healer.” Grandfather ordered.

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped forward, acting on autopilot to follow Grandfather’s command. Inuyasha felt himself being pulled closer, but when Sesshomaru knelt down, his father didn’t stop Sesshomaru from taking Inuyasha away. As Inuyasha was pulled into Sesshomaru’s arm, his Mokomoko wrapped around him tightly and Inuyasha shuddered, having not realized how cold he actually was. Sesshomaru stood up and backed away and for a moment, their father reached out to them, as if to call them back to him, but Sesshomaru turned into his orb form and was gone.

Grandfather felt Sesshomaru sped past him and prayed that what he was about to deal with wouldn’t scar the two brothers. They had suffered enough. Grandfather took another step inside and the figure, the imposter wearing his son’s face, turned to him.

“Father? Father is that you?” the imposter asked and truly this could only be a fake, a phony because Grandfather refused to believe his son had been dragged back from his eternal rest in such a horrible way.

“Father, the beast is handled!” Hideyoshi said as he stepped inside the cave, Hizamaru and Kibano behind him.

“Stay where you are!” Grandfather roared.

The three demons stopped dead, startled by his sudden anger before their eyes took in the scene. Hideyoshi let out a sharp hiss of shock, staring at the face of his late brother.

“Father? Father, is that…?” Hideyoshi whispered.

“It is a fake, an imposter, my son. Stay where you are. I will get rid of it.” Grandfather said coldly.

The fake had the nerve to look shocked, staring as Grandfather came closer, hand clenched around his blade tightly.

“Father! Father, please, I am no imposter! It is I!” the fake cried out.

“Silence! You may wear the face of my son, but you are not him! My son died many years ago!” Grandfather replied angrily.

He advanced on the imposter, who stayed still, but didn’t seem to know what to do. He held up his arm, as if to defend himself.

“Please! Please, I am your son! Let me prove it!” the fake yelled.

Grandfather stood before him and let out a breath.

“There is nothing you can tell me, no lie you can say to save yourself! Now, be silent!” Grandfather brought his blade up, ready to strike.

“Your eye!” the fake yelled.

Grandfather stopped, every muscle in his body locked up. There was no way. No imposter could know about that!

“Your eye! It was I, I who took your eye!” the fake continued.

Grandfather swallowed, his mouth dry. Only three people knew this story and two were dead. There was no way anyone else could know about it.

“It was an accident, in the gardens! I caught you off guard and blinded your left eye! But…” the imposter choked.

“But you never blamed me for it. You never told anyone else about it. Hideyoshi and Toshinori both asked, but you never told them.” Grandfather’s hand started to shake and he tried not to think about the way his son had cried after accidentally blinding him.

Taisho had carried that guilt with him until the day he died and Grandfather knew it. The blade slipped from his hand and hit the floor. Staring into his son’s eyes, he cupped his face. He wanted to reject it, wanted to turn away, but there was nothing more he could do, but accept what was staring him in the face.

“My son. It is my boy.” Grandfather whispered.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Sesshomaru didn’t stop when they reached the castle gates. He burst through them, not bothering to stop for even a second. Inuyasha was shaking, his lips were blue and he looked very pale. Even wrapped in Mokomoko’s warmth, the pup shivered like he was in the middle of a snowstorm.

“I need a HEALER!” he roared as he landed before Inuyasha’s room.

The door was opened by a very confused Shippo, who took one look at Inuyasha and darted out of the way.

“I’ll get him!” the kit yelled before racing off.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha’s bed and placed him down on it before going around the room. The one thing the family had learned about Inuyasha was he liked pillows and blankets. He had mentioned once who he was never allowed to have these things, even when they stayed in human villages, so he hoarded them when he could. Each member of the family had brought one blanket from their own personal home for Inuyasha to keep, so that he had their scent with him always. Before long, he was wrapped in several fluffy, warm blankets with several pillows all around him.

“S-Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha whispered through clattering teeth.

“Calm yourself, Inuyasha, the healer will be here soon.” Sesshomaru said gently.

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped back open.

“W-Where…?” Inuyasha muttered the last part and even with his hearing, Sesshomaru did not hear him.

“The family will be back soon. Do not worry.” Sesshomaru attempted to reassure him.

Inuyasha seemed a little dazed and just nodded along. Soon enough, there was a knock and then the door opened. Shippo was followed in by the new head healer, a fox demon by the name of Shirakumo. The older fox demon took in the scene before smiling widely.

“How may I be of assistance, My Lords?” Shirakumo asked with a bow.

“Inuyasha was attacked.” Sesshomaru replied.

Shirakumo hummed and walked over to the bed, smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, despite his weakness, eyed the healer with distrust and annoyance.

“Is that so! And how does my favorite patient feel today?” Shirakumo asked lightly.

“Like shit.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Ah! So the usual then!” Shirakumo laughed, boldly.

Shirakumo held his hands above Inuyasha’s body, starting at his feet and moving up, humming a merry little tune the whole time. Five years of living with Inuyasha in the castle, the only creature really susceptible to disease and weakness, had taught Shirakumo what he could or could not do while Inuyasha wasn’t quite feeling well. He had learned the hard way that Inuyasha did not like healers and believed he was better off without them, even if he was on the verge of death. Shirakumo had worked hard to gain his trust and while Inuyasha did trust him, his instincts when he was sick made him distrustful of anyone trying to help.

“Hmmm?” Shirakumo’s hands stopped when he reached Inuyasha’s chest

“That’s not a good noise.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Ah, no, no, it is a good noise! I’m just a little… curious.” Shirakumo said quickly.

He held the pose a few seconds more before continuing on. When he got to the ears everyone seemed to love so much, he gave them a quick scratch before pulling his hand back, lest Inuyasha snap at him. Tucking his hands into his kimono sleeves with the clouds on it, he eyed the young hanyou before turning to Sesshomaru.

“My Lord, if I may, was Inuyasha attacked by a witch by any chance?” Shirakumo asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, who nodded slowly. Shirakumo frowned and rubbed his chin before turning to Shippo.

“Shippo, run to my chambers and get my bag. I believe I will need it.” Shirakumo said.

Shippo looked uncertain and glanced at Inuyasha before nodding and leaving. Inuyasha seemed confused by this.

“You think you need your tools?” Inuyasha asked.

“Not exactly, I simply wished to get Shippo out of the room when I told you this. I believed you wouldn’t want him to hear what I had to say next.” Shirakumo said seriously.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both immediately cautious. Shirakumo was not a serious demon. He was a trickster, a prankster, but mostly, he was harmless, despite his seven tails. It was hard to remember at times that Shirakumo was actually quite a strong demon.

“What’s wrong with me?” Inuyasha demanded.

“My Lord, I am sensing a tie, a magical bond between you and someone or something else. The witch… do you know what she did to you?” Shirakumo asked.

Inuyasha paused and then looked at Sesshomaru, uncertain of what to say.

“I was attacked. She blinded me, took my hearing and voice so I couldn’t escape or call for help.” Inuyasha muttered.

He felt embarrassed, as if revealing how the witch had taken him was shameful or something. Sesshomaru wasn’t sure why, but he left it alone. He would have to speak to his brother in private later.

“I see… anything else?” Shirakumo pushed.

Inuyasha once again turned to Sesshomaru before speaking.

“She… brought my father back to life?” Inuyasha said slowly, as if he was still processing that information himself.

Shirakumo stopped and then looked at Sesshomaru. Looking between the two, he seemed to be waiting for someone to break into laughter, but when neither laughed, he paled deeply.

“If it is alright with My Lords, may I sit down?” Shirakumo said shakingly.

“Of course.” Sesshomaru said and Shirakumo quickly sat down on the bed.

“My Lords, do you know what happened to this… being?” Shirakumo asked worriedly.

“Grandfather stayed behind to handle it. I am sure it is dead by now.” Sesshomaru replied.

Shirakumo’s head snapped up.

“No! My Lord, if that creature dies, Inuyasha will die too! The magical bond between them needs to be broken first before it can be destroyed! You must go at once and stop him!” Shirakumo yelled.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and as Shippo opened the door, Sesshomaru turned into his orb form and shot past. He raced to the front gates, only to stop. At the front gates, Grandfather was holding onto the creature wearing his father’s face while Hideyoshi, Hizamaru and Kibano brought up the rear.

“Sesshomaru, are you alright?” Hizamaru asked, confused.

“You did not kill it.” Sesshomaru stated.

Taisho seemed a bit put out to be called an ‘it’, but said nothing. Grandfather seemed a bit conflicted, but held onto the man.

“I did not. I believe, somehow, that this is, in fact, your father, your sire.” Grandfather explained.

Sesshomaru frowned and looked at Hideyoshi, who just stared back with uncertainty. Taisho, realizing everyone was uncomfortable, slowly straightened up and pulled back from Grandfather to stand on his own.

“My son, do you truly not believe I am your father?” Taisho demanded.

Sesshomaru stared at him, before speaking.

“Inuyasha and you are connected by a magical bond. Shirakumo has stated as such. Killing you would mean killing Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru explained.

Grandfather sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

“Does he know how to break it?” Hideyoshi demanded.

Hizamaru placed a hand on his father’s shoulder. Hideyoshi turned to him.

“Father, let us go somewhere more private.” Hizamaru stated.

Hideyoshi seemed to realize his eldest was right and nodded.

“Shall we go to Inuyasha’s room?” Kibano asked.

“No.” Sesshomaru said strongly.

“Sesshomaru?” Kibano asked, confused.

Sesshomaru turned to Taisho.

“He should not be near Inuyasha. We have no idea what will happen.” Sesshomaru explained.

Taisho seemed hurt by this, but Grandfather nodded.

“Hideyoshi, take… him to the dungeons. For now.” Grandfather said when Taisho looked at him with betrayal.

Hideyoshi didn’t seem to like this idea, but agreed. He took the other demon by the arm and led him away. Taisho glanced back at them, eyes sorrowful before they disappeared around a corner. When they were gone, Grandfather looked at Sesshomaru.

“I want to see my grandson.” Grandfather commanded.

All four returned to Inuyasha’s room, where they found the young hanyou asleep, but already looking better. Shirakumo looked up from his place by Inuyasha’s side and got up before bowing.

“My Lords, welcome back. Based on Inuyasha’s color returning, I would assume you brought the… creature here?” Shirakumo asked curiously.

“He is in the dungeons for now.” Grandfather said as he walked over and cupped Inuyasha’s cheek. 

Inuyasha muttered softly and nuzzled the hand before settling back to sleep. Grandfather gave a soft smile before turning to Shirakumo.

“What has happened to Inuyasha?” Grandfather demanded.

Shirakumo rubbed his chin.

“From what I can tell? The witch used Inuyasha’s demon energy and blood to bring this… person back to life, but the process wasn’t completed. He explained little to me before he fell asleep and from what I understand, she used pieces of his broken armor and hair to call upon his body and Inuyasha’s demon energy and blood to call upon his soul. Therefore, they are tied together, thought much deeper than it should be.” Shirakumo explained.

The horror they felt when they realized what that meant was visible on their faces. Grandfather pulled back and let out a deep breath.

“What will happen? To both of them?” Kibano asked.

Shirakumo crossed his arms.

“To be honest, I am not sure. The bond must be broken, but I must do my research first. Any slight miscalculation could end in one or both of their deaths.” Shirakumo replied.

“Should we expect any side effects?” Hizamaru asked.

“Some weakness on Inuyasha’s part. It will take longer for him to regain the demon energy lost. For the other being, I am not sure. I would have to study it.” Shirakumo explained.

“Him.” Grandfather corrected.

“Pardon?” Shirakumo asked.

“Do not refer to my son as ‘it’ or ‘creature’. That is my son. The witch has brought him back to life. You will treat him with respect.” Grandfather said coldly.

Shirakumo paused and then bowed.

“My apologies, My Lord. it will not happen again. If you wish, can I go to Lord Taisho now and do a quick scan?” Shirakumo requested.

“Before you go, where is Shippo?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I sent him to the gardens. Told him Inuyasha needed rest.” Shirakumo stated.

“Shirakumo, go to the dungeons and send Hideyoshi back to us. There is much we need to discuss.” Grandfather ordered.

Shirakumo nodded and left soon afterwards. Finally alone, Grandfather let his shoulders slump and he sat down on Inuyasha’s bed, by his side. He placed his hand on Inuyasha’s head and pet the hair there. The rest of the family stood in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hideyoshi stared at the demon on the other side of the bars and could have wept. To think, in five short years, both his nephew and his once dead brother had been kept in this cage. It was almost too much for him to bear. Hideyoshi knelt before the bars and the other demon, it was hard to call him Taisho yet, did the same.

“It’s been many years, brother.” Hideyoshi said.

“That it has. I have missed you.” “Taisho” replied.

Hideyoshi traced the face with his eyes. God, how young his brother looked! Not any older than the day he died! Hideyoshi could feel the years weighing down on him suddenly.

“Tell me, brother, do you really not believe it is I?’ “Taisho” asked curiously.

“I do not know what to believe. Imposters have tried to invade our family before.” Hideyoshi said calmly.

“Ohhh, is that so?” “Taisho” asked in awe, rubbing his chin.

“They were handled swiftly and severely. Father showed them no mercy for attempting to trick us by using your face.” Hideyoshi explained.

“Well, I was the most gorgeous of us all, so it’s only right they used my face.” “Taisho” said with a teasing grin.

Hideyoshi found himself smiling before he could stop himself. “Taisho” stared at his brother and his grin turned into a soft smile.

“So, the years haven’t been easy on you, huh brother?” “Taisho” asked.

“You have no idea.” Hideyoshi replied softly.

“Taisho” nodded along, but seemed unnerved. He looked around the cage he sat in and while they both knew “Taisho” could break free of the bars if he wanted to, Hideyoshi hoped he wouldn’t. They had enough on their shoulders as is. As they knelt there, Hideyoshi wondered what would happen now. If this was Taisho, he had lost so many years with his family. Much like Inuyasha, he would have to be introduced back into the family. The thought was cut off when Shirakumo appeared.

“Good day, My Lord! I have been sent here to check on Lord Taisho!” Shirakumo said brightly.

Hideyoshi actually liked Shirakumo. Shirakumo had originally been a healer his mate had brought from her kingdom when they mated and Shirakumo had served them loyally for years before Grandfather asked to make him Shippo’s instructor and head healer.

“Good to see you as well, Shirakumo.” Hideyoshi said as he got up.

“Taisho” eyed the newcomer with curiosity. He had never met the healer before he died and so wouldn’t have any idea who he was.

“So this is he?” Shirakumo asked curiously.

“This is… has Father told you the whole story?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Lord Inuyasha did and your father expanded on it. He asked that I check him over.” Shirakumo explained.

“I’m sorry, but Brother, who is this?” “Taisho” asked.

“Ah, my apologies! I am Shirakumo, the head healer! At your service!” Shirakumo said with a sweeping bow.

“Taisho” immediately frowned.

“You aren’t the head healer. I know the head healer. He has been a member of our castle since before I was born. Where is he? Did something happen?” “Taisho” asked, worriedly.

Hideyoshi frowned and looked at Shirakumo before sighing.

“Things… change. The healer is no longer with us.” Hideyoshi said vaguely.

“Taisho” seemed confused by that answer, but when Shirakumo opened the door, he didn’t ask anymore.

“If you could lay down, I can start.” Shirakumo said cheerfully.

“I will leave you to it then.” Hideyoshi said, turning away.

“Brother, I am offended. You’re leaving me with a simple healer? What if I decide to escape?” “Taisho” asked, but laid down anyway.

Hideyoshi paused and smirked at him.

“You could try, but be warned, Shirakumo is quite strong. Hizamaru still has yet to beat him in an all out brawl. So, good luck with that!” Hideyoshi replied.

“Aww, My Lord flatters me!” Shirakumo cooed, covering his cheeks like a blushing girl.

“Taisho” seemed surprised and Hideyoshi left before he could ask more questions. Hideyoshi walked the halls and came upon Inuyasha’s adopted son, Shippo, sitting in the garden. Shippo looked absolutely miserable and Hideyoshi couldn’t bear to leave him that way.

“Are you alright, child?” he called.

The young fox demon had become a part of their family over the last five years. Hideyoshi considered the boy his nephew as well and you could find out a lot about Inuyasha from talking to Shippo. 

“I’m ok…” Shippo muttered, rubbing his hands together.

He could smell the nervousness and worry on the child and turned to him.

“Are you sure?” Hideyoshi pushed lightly.

Shippo looked at him before walking over and hugging his leg.

“Inuyasha’s sick, isn’t he?” Shippo asked.

Hideyoshi placed a hand on the kit’s head and rubbed his hair.

“Inuyasha… was attacked.” Hideyoshi said gently.

Shippo looked up at him, eyes wide and watery.

“I-Is that why Sensei had to look him over?” Shippo asked.

“Yes. We just wanted to be sure that Inuyasha wasn’t too badly hurt.” Hideyoshi replied.

Shippo nodded and rubbed his eyes, pulling away from the demon lord.

“Ok, ok, I understand. I’ll just have to wait until he’s better.” Shippo muttered to himself.

Hideyoshi frowned in confusion.

“Wait for what? If you wish to see him, we can go now.” Hideyoshi said.

Shippo apparently realized he said it out loud and didn’t answer in embarrassment, so Hideyoshi didn’t push anymore. They walked back to Inuyasha’s room and knocked before being let inside. Grandfather looked up and nodded to them.

“Is Inuyasha alright?” Hideyoshi asked.

“He is. He was attacked by a witch, so he is not feeling well.” Grandfather explained vaguely.

Shippo frowned, as if sensing they were hiding something from him. With a pout, Shippo climbed onto the bed and curled up against Inuyasha’s stomach. Hideyoshi wasn’t sure why they wanted to hide it, but he went along with it. As the sky darkened outside, the family kept watch over their youngest member.

Shirakumo walked back to his chambers in silence. His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts and plans. Some were quickly discarded while others were put on the back burner until he could do more research. He wasn’t sure what to make of the demon lord brought back to life or his hanyou son. His trickster mind wondered what kind of chaos this would bring, but he stuffed that back down with plenty of practice.

“What to do, what to do.” Shirakumo muttered as he entered his chambers and moved immediately to his shelves of research.

To bring someone back from beyond the grave was taboo, a vile, reprehensible taboo. Research about it was, understandably, hard to find for that reason. But he did have a few scrolls left over from the former head healer and some of his own texts that he had brought with him when he joined the castle staff. His hand stopped over one specific scroll before moving past it. He would need to find out more about what the witch did before he could do another about the bond the two lords now had. He just hoped he could find something on it.

Inuyasha woke up feeling two ways; absolutely awful and like his stomach was about to eat itself. Groaning, he opened his eyes and found Sesshomaru standing beside his bedside. His heart rate skyrocketed with panic before he calmed back down. Even after all this time, just the sight of Sesshomaru sent panic through him before he could rein such feelings in. He wondered if it would always be that way.

“How are you feeling?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Awful… and hungry.” Inuyasha muttered when his stomach made itself known with a rather loud growl.

Sesshomaru nodded, as if he had already known that.

“A servant is bringing some food to your rooms. Grandfather has allowed it this once.” Sesshomaru said.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door and a servant came in, placed a tray on the floor and quickly left with a bow. Sesshomaru walked over and picked it up before placing it on Inuyasha’s lap when he sat up.

“How long have I been asleep?” Inuyasha asked as he looked over the pile of meats, breads and other dishes.

“A day or so. It is late evening.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha paused with confusion. He had never slept so long before (well besides his fifty year long nap), even when sick, so he was a bit startled.

“And no one thought to wake my ass up?” Inuyasha asked.

“Grandfather ordered us not to. Shirakumo recommended it, saying that what you endured called for plenty of sleep.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha was still a little amazed. He quickly learned that his family was made up of morning people and no one was allowed to laze about all day. Sure, Inuyasha was never that type of guy, but he was still amazed Grandfather had been so willing to let him sleep. Inuyasha ate what was before him and found quickly that, even after he had finished everything, he was still hungry. He mournfully looked at the empty plates and wondered if it would be weird to ask for more.

While his eating habits were better now that he had food on a constant basis, he still ate very little compared to his other family members. This tray would have easily filled him up before and yet, here he sat, still hungry.

“Is something wrong?” Sesshomaru asked, wondering why Inuyasha was staring at the plates with such a longing expression.

“I’m still hungry. Like really hungry.” Inuyasha admitted.

“You missed several meals. I will call for Shirakumo and tell the servants to bring you more food.” Sesshomaru said as he took the tray and walked out.

Inuyasha settled against the pillows and rubbed his hands over the fluffy blanket on his lap. It was Kibano’s if he remembered correctly. The scent was faint on there and Inuyasha felt a little sorrow that his scent was fading away. He hadn’t seen much of his cousin recently and Inuyasha truly missed him. He had heard from Sesshomaru that it pained Kibano to be here and so he avoided it when he could. Inuyasha missed the cousin that had been so kind to him on their first meeting, but he understood the pain of being in a place with too many memories.

As he waited, his mind turned to his memories in the cave. Despite all Inuyasha has been through, the thought of the dark cave sends a shiver down his spine and his hands start to shake. He attempted to turn his thoughts away from the memories, but he was dragged back time and time again, much like how he had been dragged back to the cave twice after nearly escaping.

His panic made him numb to what was going on around him until he was grabbed and his head was pressed against someone’s shoulder. His body tensed subconsciously and he grabbed a hold of the other before the actual scent registered in his mind. Sesshomaru! It was only his brother and Inuyasha’s body relaxed as the scent filled his nostrils before he pulled away.

“Are you better now?” Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded, not trusting his voice.

Sesshomaru pulled back completely and placed a new tray of food on Inuyasha’s lap. Licking his lips, Inuyasha dug in, only to choke when he looked up to see Shirakumo watching him.

“Good evening, My Lord! Glad to see you are up!” Shirakumo said cheerfully.

Inuyasha coughed and covered his mouth to also cover up his blush. How embarrassing!

“Feh, stupid fox.” Inuyasha grumbled as Shirakumo chuckled.

“And I am glad to note you are your same, charming self! Oh, how I worried that you would be changed!” Shirakumo said, dramatically.

Inuyasha snorted and started to laugh as Shirakumo continued to wax on about how he had feared Inuyasha would be different when he woke up. Inuyasha could admit, the guy knew how to make Inuyasha laugh.

“Nope, just me. You have to check me over right?” Inuyasha asked when he pushed the now empty tray away.

Shirakumo eyed the empty tray with some interest.

“You devoured that quite quickly! Glad to see your appetite is good as well!” Shirakumo said.

“This was his second tray.” Sesshomaru cut in.

Inuyasha flushed a bit, embarrassed.

“Ah? Is that so, My Lord? My, my! A healthy appetite indeed!” Shirakumo said in awe.

“Oh, shut up, you! Just a little hungrier than usual is all!” Inuyasha snapped.

“And that is a good thing! Trust me, I mean no ill will. I always believed you needed to eat more than you did. So as your healer, I am happy to see it!” Shirakumo explained.

Admittedly, Shirakumo had tried over the years to get Inuyasha to eat more than he usually did, especially when he first got here. Inuyasha had point blank told him to back off, that he ate as much as he wanted and to leave him the fuck alone. Shirakumo learned that, at times, it was best to let sleeping dogs lay, as the old saying goes.

“Can we get a move on already?” Inuyasha demanded.

“As you wish.” Shirakumo moved over to him and did his usual scan, but once again, he paused over Inuyasha’s chest and held it.

“You’re doing it again.” Inuyasha muttered annoyed.

“I am! But I promise you, there is a good reason!” Shirakumo said as he finished up and stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

“Has something changed?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes and no. The bond is still there, as I expected, but it is most certainly stronger than the last time I checked.” Shirakumo explained.

“Is that a good thing? I feel like it’s not a good thing.” Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Shirakumo sighed.

“My Lord, to be honest with you, I am not sure. We still have no idea what the bond does besides connecting you and your… father together. I have been checking him as well and unfortunately, since I do not have any information on how your father was before, I cannot tell if he is different or exactly the same.” Shirakumo finished.

“So what do we do?” Inuyasha asked.

Shirakumo tapped his chin, as if in thought.

“Well, we could bring you two into the same room and see what happens, but I want you to heal for a few days first. You are still suffering from the witch’s attacks and your demon energy is still weak. To test out such a theory without making sure you are one hundred percent healed will be detrimental. My opinion right now? We hold off and monitor both of you before bringing you together and seeing what changes.” Shirakumo nodded, pleased by his final decision.

Inuyasha frowned.

“I don’t get to see him?” Inuyasha asked and he didn’t know why, but it made him extremely sad.

“For now, no.” Shirakumo replied.

Inuyasha looked down and his eyes were hidden by his bangs. His hands were clenched and both demons could tell he was deeply upset.

“This is best for now. You know Grandfather will not approve of seeing him until you are better.” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha glanced at him and nodded. Yawning loudly, Inuyasha found himself tired for no reason. He had slept for so long, how could he still be tired! Inuyasha growled at his own weakness. Sesshomaru’s hand landed on his shoulder and Inuyasha calmed down.

“It is only temporary.” Shirakumo promised.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door and Grandfather knew who it was immediately.

“Enter.” he called.

Sesshomaru and Shirakumo entered the room and knelt. Grandfather immediately turned his attention to them.

“Inuyasha is awake.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Good and how is he?” Grandfather asked.

“His appetite is good, better than normal actually and he is still weak, but he should be better within a few days. He is healing rather quickly, but still slower than a normal demon.” Shirakumo summarized.

Grandfather nodded, pleased to hear it.

“And the bond?” he pushed.

Shirakumo frowned for the first time. Grandfather was immediately concerned.

“It is definitely getting stronger, just as I thought. For instance, I checked in with Lord Taisho this morning and he said Inuyasha would awaken today, by late evening he predicted. It was startlingly accurate.” Shirakumo said worriedly.

“Shirakumo, we need this bond broken. It is too dangerous to let it continue to grow.” Grandfather ordered.

“My Lord, the bond is still very difficult to understand. I fear breaking it prematurely could cause pain to them both. For now, I see nothing showing me that either Lord is negatively affected by this bond.” Shirakumo stressed.

“We are wasting precious time, Shirakumo! If we leave it as is, it could be detrimental!” Grandfather ordered.

Shirakumo paused. As the castle healer, he was still bound to his Lord’s word. If his Lord ordered it, he would have to do it, even if it went against his own morals. But to do so might just kill one or both his patients, something as a healer, he could not accept. It was a very rocky situation.

“Grandfather, you are going too far.” Sesshomaru spoke up.

Grandfather and Shirakumo both turned to him.

“Inuyasha is weak, even after a complete day of sleeping. He ate two trays of food and still seemed both hungry and tired. To break the bond without studying it first might kill him. Do you really want that?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Shirakumo sucked in a breath and looked between the two, nervously. Grandfather stared at Sesshomaru for the longest time before nodding and Shirakumo let out his breath.

“You are correct. I apologize, Shirakumo. I trust your opinion on this and will leave it in your hands.” Grandfather said, with a light bow.

Shirakumo gave a smile.

“No worries, My Lord. I understand your concern and I will keep you updated on what I find.” Shirakumo said.

“Good, you are dismissed. I wish to speak to Sesshomaru privately.” Grandfather said.

Shirakumo bowed and left, leaving the two dog demons alone. Sesshomaru sat perfectly still.

“I am not pleased by your words or your decision to question my orders, Sesshomaru. Do remember that I won’t allow it again.” Grandfather warned.

“Yes, Grandfather.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Good. Now, what is your opinion on this situation?” Grandfather asked.

Sesshomaru frowned.

“This Sesshomaru is not sure. Inuyasha seems fine over all, if not tired and weak, but Inuyasha is known to hide his weaknesses. The fact that he has not been doing that is concerning.” Sesshomaru explained.

“I agree. Your brother is proud and never shows weakness like this normally. The fact that he is willingly letting us see this…” Grandfather trailed off.

They were silent.

Hizamaru stared out his window and looked at his kingdom below. Some days, the mantle seemed too heavy to carry. Today was one of those days. Kibano and he had left the family castle to take some time and think over what had happened.

“The West is going to war with the South. Inuyasha was kidnapped by a witch and Uncle Taisho was brought back to life.” Hizamaru shook his head.

Kibano hummed lightly, before downing his cup of sake. He was on his third bottle if Hizamaru was counting correctly and well on his way to being more than a little wasted.

“Brother, please sit down. You standing is making me nervous.” Kibano said.

The light blush on his face proved that Kibano was completely drunk. Kibano had never been one for the bottle before, but Hizamaru had noticed an increase in his drinking as of late. The worry he had about his brother’s health was clear on his face when he turned around and Kibano sighed.

“Please do not start on your lectures again, Hizamaru. I tire of them.” Kibano growled.

Hizamaru scowled and he sat down, staring at his brother.

“You are drinking to run away from your problems, Kibano. As your elder brother, I…” Hizamaru was cut off.

“I said I don’t want to hear it, Hizamaru!” Kibano roared.

Hizamaru bared his teeth and Kibano responded in kind.

“You are in MY kingdom, Brother! Control yourself!” Hizamaru snapped.

“And yet, if I remember a party at my kingdom a few hundred years ago, you certainly didn’t control yourself then! Such a hypocrite, Hizamaru. Everyone else is wrong, but you? You’re always right. What a fucking joke.” Kibano snarled.

Hizamaru slammed a fist into the table.

“Watch your tongue or lose it!” Hizamaru yelled.

“Then take it if you can! You are weak, you are a joke!” Kibano yelled back.

Kibano picked up the bottle and threw it. Hizamaru dodged it and tossed the table to the side before charging his brother. Kibano, quite drunk, had no chance. He was on the floor with Hizamaru pinning him down in moments. Hizamaru snarled in his face, teeth bared and eyes red, but Kibano just sneered.

“You always have to fight back with your fists, like a rabid dog, Hizamaru! You have strength, but you are weak in heart and mind!” Kibano mocked.

“And you think you are better! Perhaps you have forgotten how often you have come, begging for my help with trading and border control! You are lazy, weak-willed and hypocritical, Kibano!” Hizamaru roared back.

The brothers stayed there, locked in a tense battle of wills before Kibano’s eyes started to water and he hiccuped. The sudden change in his brother was startling and Hizamaru pulled back slightly.

“Is this why he hated us? Is this why Daizuke hurt our family so?” Kibano asked.

Hizamaru felt the air rush from his lungs. Suddenly, Kibano’s increased drinking made sense. Hizamaru sighed and moved off his brother as Kibano fell apart. He cried heavily while Hizamaru stared at the wall.

“Daizuke… I don’t know why he decided on his actions. I wish I did. I wish I had pinned him down and demanded better answers, but… we will never get them.” Hizamaru said, rubbing his face.

“Did we do the right thing? Did he deserve to be banished? I mean, maybe Father was right!” Kibano said.

“Maybe he was, but we couldn’t change his past. He did horrible things, he killed innocent people, he had to pay, but did we do the right thing?” Hizamaru paused.

Kibano looked at him. Hizamaru’s own eyes were watery.

“I don’t know. I honestly and truly don’t know.” Hizamaru admitted.

Kibano seemed to accept that answer and they sat for a moment before Hizamaru spoke.

“You know I lecture you because I love you, don’t you? I am worried for you, as is father and mother.” Hizamaru said.

Kibano nodded.

“I know they are, but everything just seems so hard now. Things have changed so much.” Kibano whispered.

Hizamaru could only agree with him.

“And now we have this to deal with.” Hizamaru muttered.

Kibano bit his lip before speaking.

“Do you think it is actually him? Do you think Uncle Taisho was brought back to life?” Kibano asked.

“I want to believe it is him. I have missed him dearly, as you have. But at what cost? We have no idea what this bound between them will do.” Hizamaru replied.

“But if it is him, if this turns out to be a good thing…?” Kibano asked, sitting up.

“Then I will welcome him home with all the joy in my heart.” Hizamaru stated.

Being locked in a cage all day, for the most part, was incredibly boring. Not that Taisho minded much. He guessed it was better than being dead, though his memory of that was… fuzzy at best. He vaguely remembered a field of beautiful flowers and his head resting on the lap of his human mate before everything had gone dark and he had been dragged away from her. He guessed that's when he was brought back to life. Coming back from his daydream, he wondered if anyone would stop by to see him. Despite the healer, Shirakumo, and Hideyoshi, he had yet to see another person, servant or otherwise. Then again he wasn’t exactly hungry or tired. In fact, he felt energized, like he could take on the world.

He laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he waited. For what, he wasn’t quite sure. He hoped someone would stop by soon. His wish was granted a few minutes later. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he looked up to see the healer standing there. He resisted the urge to pout.

“Good evening, My Lord. I hope you are well.” the fox said cheerfully.

At least he was a cheerful fellow. The last healer had been very to the point and never one for jokes. Still, Taisho missed him a bit. Taisho sat up and moved over to the bars.

“And good evening to you. Has anything new happened?” Taisho asked.

“As you predicted, Lord Inuyasha awoke a little while ago.” Shirakumo said.

Taisho relaxed a bit, happy to know his youngest was awake.

“And is he ok?” Taisho asked.

“He is fine. As good as he can be, I suppose.” Shirakumo replied.

That really wasn’t an answer and Taisho resisted the urge to demand more information. The scent on the fox’s clothes told him that the fox had been around his father recently. He had no doubt the elder had told Shirakumo not to say a word.

Yet, Taisho had so many questions and too much time to think about them. The memory of holding his youngest son to him was both wonderful and bittersweet. He had never had the chance to see his son grow up, to see Inuyasha grow from a small baby into a young man. He had missed out on so much, but hopefully, he would at least have a chance to hear the stories.

“My Lord?” Shirakumo called and Taisho blinked.

“I’m sorry?” Taisho said.

“I asked if it was alright to do another scan on you.” Shirakumo repeated.

“Yes, yes, that is fine.” Taisho waved him in and Shirakumo entered the cage. 

Taisho laid down on the floor and let Shirakumo do his scan, but before long, found himself a bit anxious.

“You said Inuyasha is doing well, right? Can you… tell me more about him?” Taisho asked.

Shirakumo looked at him, a bit startled, before smiling bitterly.

“Unfortunately, your son keeps things very close to his chest. I have only known him five short years. You are better off asking someone else.” Shirakumo replied.

“Oh… I wonder if Daizuke is around the castle today. I’m sure he would tell me. Heaven knows the child can’t control his mouth.” Taisho chuckled fondly.

Shirakumo froze and for a moment, he looked up, scanned the area and then pulled away from the other demon.

“My Lord, I do not mean to be rude, but please, do not mention that name in these walls.” Shirakumo whispered quickly.

Taisho paused, eyes wide. What?

“What do you mean, healer? He is my nephew!” Taisho was cut off when Shirakumo placed a hand on his mouth.

“My Lord, that name is forbidden here. I cannot tell you why or what happened, but please, do not say that name to anyone in the family.” Shirakumo begged.

Taisho’s mouth went dry. Something had happened. Something was wrong. He could only nod and the healer pulled his hand away.

“Please, answer me this one final question… is he… gone from this world?” Taisho whispered.

Shirakumo stood up and walked out of the cage, closing the door behind him.

“No, but many wish he was.” and with that, Shirakumo walked away.

Taisho was left in his cage with more questions than answers and a growing fear something terrible had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Shirakumo walked the halls and found himself not alone. He smirked and with a swipe, a certain young fox’s tail was in his grasp. Shippo yelped, but hung limply in disappointment.

“I almost had you.” Shippo muttered angrily, arms crossed.

“That you did! You are doing remarkably better.” Shirakumo nodded.

Shippo’s frown changed to a pleased smile as Shirakumo put him down.

“One day, you might even catch me off guard.” Shirakumo said teasingly, patting him on the head before continuing to walk.

Shippo gasped and quickly raced after him.

“Really? You think so!” Shippo asked.

Shirakumo laughed.

“Yes, but not for many years, young one.” Shirakumo teased.

Shippo pouted, but nodded along. As they continued on, Shirakumo eyed the young fox. He knew what was coming in three… two… one.

“Sensei… Is Inuyasha ok?” Shippo asked softly.

Shirakumo sighed deeply.

“He is doing better. He woke up and ate quite a bit more than usual today. Two whole trays!” Shirakumo said.

Shippo gasped.

“Really? That’s a lot.” Shippo muttered.

“Yes, it is and what did you learn about people who eat a lot of food after just waking up? Especially demons?” Shirakumo asked.

Shippo frowned and crossed his arms.

“They are subconsciously eating more to make up for the energy they lost?” Shippo said nervously.

“That is correct! I’m glad to know you did read that scroll I gave you last night.” Shirakumo nodded.

Shippo had come to him after Inuyasha hadn’t woken up the night before. He was nervous and anxious, worried about his adopted father’s health, so Shirakumo had given the kit a scroll about injured patients sleeping and eating to heal. He thought, even if Shippo hadn’t been told the full story yet, this would at least calm his fears.

“But is he ok? I mean they were talking about a witch! And a bond? Is Inuyasha bonded to someone now?” Shippo asked.

Shippo was quite intelligent, something Shirakumo had caught on to early on. Shippo often went out of his way to find answers to questions he had. 

“Yes, he is. We are not sure what the bond does yet, but yes, Inuyasha is bound to someone else.” Shirakumo said vaguely.

“Is he in danger then? If you don’t know what the bond does, you should break it!” Shippo said.

“It is not that simple, young one.” Shirakumo sighed.

Shippo stepped in front of him and glared.

“Why not!” Shippo demanded.

Understanding Shippo’s worry and fear for his father, Shirakumo knelt down and placed a hand on his head.

“The bond is tricky. I am not one hundred percent sure what it does yet and if I break it without that information, there is a good chance Inuyasha could die. That is why I am studying the bond between the two, to make sure no one gets hurt.” Shirakumo explained.

Shippo stared at him and then bowed his head. There was a slight sniffle and Shirakumo’s heart broke as the young man started to cry softly.

“I-I just don’t know what to do. I-I can’t… I can’t lose him! He’s all I have left!” Shippo cried heavily.

Shirakumo opened his mouth to speak when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Inuyasha himself standing there. He was startled to see the hanyou standing there, he had been deeply asleep when Shirakumo left him last.

“Shippo.” Inuyasha muttered.

Shippo turned around and Inuyasha sighed before holding out his arms.

“Come on, runt.” Inuyasha muttered.

Shippo launched himself at his adopted father and Inuyasha grunted a bit, stumbling back before pulling Shippo close. He patted the young man’s back as he cried harshly into Inuyasha’s shoulder. Inuyasha looked at Shirakumo and nodded.

“I got him from here. Have a good night.” Inuyasha said before he turned and walked away.

Shirakumo watched them go and had to wonder what would happen now. He got up and walked back to his study.

Inuyasha carried Shippo back to their room, walked inside, sat on the bed and sighed.

“You done yet?” Inuyasha asked.

Shippo pulled back and rubbed his eyes as he nodded.

“Good.” Inuyasha said before bopping him on the head.

“Ow! Inuyasha! That hurt!” Shippo whined, rubbing his head.

“That is for believing I am dying anytime soon, runt. Like hell I am!” Inuyasha scowled.

Shippo whined, but curled up against his father and tried not to cry again. Inuyasha rubbed his back, gently.

“Shippo, hey, listen.” Inuyasha whispered.

Shippo looked up at him and frowned. Inuyasha seemed tired. Really tired. Shippo felt fear in his heart.

“I know you’re scared and I get it, but I’m going to need you to be strong for me, ok?” Inuyasha whispered.

“Inuyasha?” Shippo asked.

“Something… well happened. I don’t know if it’s good or bad yet, but remember Kikyo? How she was brought back to life by a witch?” Inuyasha asked.

Shippo nodded because, duh, of fucking course he remembered Kikyo. Shippo wondered what that had to do with anything before he froze.

“SHE’S NOT BACK, IS SHE?!” Shippo yelled in horror.

“What? No! She’s not back! Listen, the witch brought my father back, ok?” Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Shippo paused, his brain short circuiting.

“Huh?” Shippo asked.

Inuyasha sighed.

“The witch used me to bring our father back.” Inuyasha explained.

Shippo sat there and frowned.

“I don’t understand. Isn’t that a good thing?” Shippo asked.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“It should be, but everyone is making some big goddamn deal about this bond between him and I. I don’t really get it, but apparently they are nervous about what it does. How it affects us both. That kind of crap.” Inuyasha stated.

“Oh… Is that why you slept all day?” Shippo asked.

“Yes, apparently my demon energy was used and I needed to replenish it. Anyway, now that you understand what is going on, do you feel better?” Inuyasha demanded.

Shippo wasn’t sure he felt better about anything actually. Sure, this explained why everyone was walking on eggshells, but he had to wonder what this would mean.

“Are you going to see him?” Shippo asked.

Inuyasha paused, a bit startled.

“Shirakumo, the Bastard and Grandfather think it’s best to hold off for now. They want to wait until I feel better and have more energy.” Inuyasha muttered, ashamed.

If he was a normal demon, he would be fine by now. This just proved, once again, that he was far weaker than his family members. He hated it. Shippo could see the anger and shame on his face.

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing though. I’m sure they are just worried. This would be your first time meeting him in a way.” Shippo pointed out.

Oh god, Shippo was right. When he met his father the first time, besides the part in the cave, what would happen? Would he have to prove himself to his own father? Hizamaru and Kibano had both told him how they had to earn their father’s approval and it had taken them years. What would he have to do? Would destroying Naraku be enough? Being able to wield his fang with some skill be useful or would his father be disappointed he wasn’t strong enough without it.

Inuyasha found his mouth going very dry. Just the thought of having to prove his worth to his own father, the man who sired him and died for him, was enough to send him into a panic. Shippo helped him calm down and by the end, Inuyasha found himself exhausted. He yawned loudly before pulling Shippo under the covers with him.

“No more questions. Time for bed, runt.” Inuyasha muttered.

Shippo said nothing, just curled up against his chest. Shippo listened to Inuyasha sleep for about an hour before falling asleep himself.

Grandfather was torn. He wanted to go see his son. He wanted to take Taisho into his arms and hold him, to make up for all the years he had missed and all the years he had believed showing his sons little to no affection would make them stronger. He wanted so badly to go to his Taisho and talk to him.

But would that make him seem weak? They still had no proof this was his actual son. Besides the story that this imposter should have no information on was one thing, but what if they were wrong? Grandfather watched as the sun rose over the horizon and made his decision. He stood from his position and left his office.

Taisho longed to see the sunrise. He had missed two now since being brought back and he longed to see the colors once more, to sit by his father’s side and have that bond with him like they had when he was younger. Laying there, Taisho’s thoughts were cut off by footsteps, footsteps he knew all too well. By the time his father came into view, Taisho was already by the bars, head bowed in respect. The footsteps stopped and then his father sighed.

“Lift your head. I wish to see my son’s face.” Grandfather said and Taisho looked at him.

He seemed so much older, the years had not been kind to any of his family apparently. Taisho frowned and went to speak, but Grandfather beat him to it.

“I missed watching the sun rise with you. It was the one thing I truly missed with all my heart after you passed away.” Grandfather whispered softly.

Taisho was at a loss. He had never seen his father so mentally or emotionally weak. He wondered how much stress this had all been on him.

“I missed it as well. I’m sorry… I never got to say goodbye that day.” Taisho whispered back.

Grandfather gave a shaky smile. That was it. The last piece he needed to know this was, in fact, his son.

“You have missed so much. So much was stolen from you.” Grandfather said.

Taisho shook his head.

“No, not stolen, Father, gladly given. I died to save my son and my mate. I would never wish for anything else.” Taisho replied.

Grandfather chuckled.

“You always were that way; seeing only the good in life. How I wish I had been more accepting of that when you were younger.” Grandfather said, mournfully.

“Father, I do not want to talk about past regrets or failures. Please, tell me about my sons. About all the things I missed! About Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growing up. They seemed close when I saw them earlier. Let this be a joyous reunion!” Taisho begged.

Grandfather’s face paled quickly and Taisho had a sinking feeling when his father’s head bowed.

“My son, my Taisho, please let your father talk about one final regret, one truly foolish mistake.” Grandfather said softly.

“Mistake? Father, what about?” Taisho said, confused and alarmed.

“Your son, your youngest, Inuyasha. You ask me about how he was raised, but truly, I do not know for I was not there. I failed you, my son. After your death, I sent Sesshomaru to report back with his findings and he told me all three of you; yourself, your mate and your son had perished in that battle. I took him at his word and told the family that you all had passed on together. Sesshomaru, as the only heir, was handed the Western Lands and I knew nothing more of your son until five short years ago.” Grandfather explained.

Taisho stared at him, horror feeling his chest.

“Father, what are you saying? Sesshomaru how to know they were alive! He had to have known!” Taisho said.

“My son, he did know they were alive. He lied to us, to his family, so that he did not have to bring Inuyasha to us. Inuyasha has admitted that Sesshomaru lied to him in turn, told him that Sesshomaru was his only living family. Do you understand now? Sesshomaru planned it this way.” Grandfather stated.

Taisho felt ill, dizzy with rage and hatred for his first born. He turned from his father, covering his mouth as he hacked and wheezed. He had nothing in his stomach to throw up however. Tears rolled down his face in waves and his body felt like it was both on fire and frozen at the same time.

“Father, Father, please tell me this is a lie! Please tell me Sesshomaru, my son, did not do this! Please, Father!” Taisho begged.

Grandfather was silent and that was all Taisho needed. His rage overcame him and his eyes flashed red. He roared with all his might and tore through the bars. Grandfather stood and attempted to stop him, but it was far too late, Taisho tore through the halls, after the one he called his son.

“TAISHO!” Grandfather yelled.

Taisho ignored him, he ripped through the halls, locating and tracking the scent of his first born son. He followed it to a small room and ripped the door open.

“SESSHOMARU!” he howled in rage.

Sesshomaru looked up, eyes wide and was grabbed. His back slammed against a wall and he found himself embedded into it with his father’s strength.

“Sesshomaru!” a second, shocked voice yelled, but Taisho paid it no mind. 

He focused on the face of his eldest son and snarled.

“You traitorous, lying pup! How could you! How could you!” Taisho howled.

Sesshomaru could do nothing, eyes wide with terror he hadn’t felt since he was a small pup. His instincts had locked up, forcing him to stay still as his sire dug his claws into Sesshomaru’s neck. Sesshomaru saw movement from behind his father and was afraid.

“After everything I have told you, after all I have done, you betray me like this, Sesshomaru! You betray your own flesh and blood!” Taisho was lost in his rage, he didn’t even feel the arms around his arm, trying to release Sesshomaru’s neck.

“Taisho!” Grandfather said as he came upon the room.

“Stay away! I have created this wretch, Father, and I will be the one to rid the world of him! He is not worth the air in his lungs nor the blood in his veins!” Taisho yelled, pulling his other hand back, ready to strike.

Taisho was blindsided by a swipe to his cheek. He stumbled back, startled, having never realized there was a second person in the room with Sesshomaru from the start. His hand released Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru took a gasp of air. Taisho turned to see his youngest son standing there, his claws covered in blood and his ears pressed against his hair, a low growl in his chest.

“Do I have your attention now, you bastard!” Inuyasha snapped.

Taisho’s rage returned with a vengeance and he turned on the small hanyou.

“You dare raise a hand to me, child!” Taisho demanded.

“Damn straight I did and I will do it a hundred times over! Calm the fuck down!” Inuyasha snapped.

“Inuyasha!” Grandfather said harshly.

Taisho shook with his anger, not fully understanding why his youngest had gotten involved when someone moved in to stand before Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood there, a protective barrier between his father and brother. The marks on his throat were visible, but Sesshomaru didn’t seem bothered.

“Inuyasha needs rest, Father. If you wish to continue this, we shall go elsewhere.” Sesshomaru said calmly.

Taisho snarled, fully intent on going back to his original plan to beat his son until he understood the error of his ways when a hand landed on his shoulder. Grandfather stood there, his own power coming over the three. Inuyasha shivered as it hit him.

“Enough, Taisho. You have done enough damage.” Grandfather ordered.

Taisho’s rage faded away and only then did he take in the scene. The destroyed door, the tray of food on the floor, Sesshomaru protecting Inuyasha and it hit him like a boulder to the face. His sons… had protected each other from him. They had attempted to stop their own sire from harming their other sibling. He felt lower than dirt. He took a step back and let Grandfather guide him to a chair, where he was forced to sit down. Sesshomaru, sensing his father was no longer a danger, turned to his younger brother, who was shaking.

“Take him to get cleaned up. We will speak when you get back.” Grandfather ordered.

Sesshomaru nodded and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders, leading him to a bathroom connected to the room. With those two out of sight, Taisho slumped in his chair and sighed.

“I just made a mistake, didn’t I?” he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to the bathroom, but couldn’t stop his shaking. His whole body felt like a live wire. He could still feel his father’s rage on his skin.

“Are you alright?” Sesshomaru asked as he led Inuyasha to a basin of water.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Inuyasha muttered, but it had no heat.

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha clean the blood, his father’s blood, off his hand and from under his nails. Inuyasha eyed the marks on his neck before grabbing a cloth and wiping the marks for him. Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised, but they were already healing and would disappear soon. When they were done, Inuyasha just stood there.

“Are you sure he’s not going to attack you again?” Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru moved to the door.

Sesshomaru paused.

“This Sesshomaru does not know. Come.” Sesshomaru opened the door and Inuyasha followed him out.

Grandfather stood there, hand on his son’s shoulder as both a comforting weight and a heavy chain. If his son was lost to his rage again, he would have no choice, but to stop him, no matter the cost. Grandfather wasn’t sure he had the strength. The door opened again and Sesshomaru led Inuyasha back to his bed, forcing him to sit down when it was clear Inuyasha’s body was still not well enough to stay standing.

“You need a new tray of food.” Sesshomaru said, eying the food on the food.

Inuyasha hadn’t taken his eyes off Taisho since they came back.

“I’m not hungry.” he replied, hands stuffed into his sleeves.

He was defensive, body tense as he eyed his father, like he was some rabid animal. Taisho looked away from those accusing gold eyes.

“Do you mind telling us what the fu… what happened?” Inuyasha asked, catching his Grandfather’s eye and cutting off the curse word before he said it.

Taisho turned to Sesshomaru and glared with all the anger still burning in his chest.

“Father told me everything, Sesshomaru. Everything about your lies and deceit! The fact you still stand here as if you have a right just shows how horrid you are!” Taisho snarled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scuffed, loudly.

“Will people stop bringing that up! I swear, you guys are obsessed! It’s over with, it’s done now, we got over it and we moved on! Sesshomaru is here because I asked him to stay!” Inuyasha replied hotly.

Taisho’s face changed to one of deep confusion.

“You… asked him to stay? I do not understand?” Taisho turned to his father for an explanation.

“I did not understand either at the time. I still have problems with it, but yes, Inuyasha asked me to spare his foolish brother when we found out.” Grandfather admitted.

Taisho looked between Grandfather, Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha before rubbing his eyes.

“I feel a headache coming on. I know there is more to this story, but I do not know how much I can hear before I fly into another rage.” Taisho admitted.

“Perhaps it is best for use to sit down and have a conversation about this… later.” Grandfather said as he eyed the damaged room.

Just then, Shirakumo appeared and he looked upon the scene with some confusion, wonder and worry. 

“I was told by a servant to come as soon as I could? That Lord Taisho had attacked Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?” Shirakumo asked.

There was a gasp and Shippo came running in. He grabbed Inuyasha’s pant leg and shook with fear. Inuyasha sighed and placed a hand on his head, gently stroking. Taisho stared at this odd duo, scenting his son on the kit and visa versa, but how was this possible?

“There was a confrontation, yes, but we are fine. Inuyasha needs another tray of food.” Sesshomaru stated.

“I already told you, I ain’t hungry!” Inuyasha snarled.

“Your growling stomach says otherwise.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha went to speak, but sure enough, a loud growl from his stomach cut him off and he flushed brightly. Shirakumo chuckled.

“I’ll go see about the food. Perhaps we should move Lord Inuyasha to a less… destroyed room?” Shirakumo asked.

“This is the second room destroyed since you got here, Inuyasha. I do believe that is a record. Unless we are counting dojos, then Hizamaru still holds that title.” Grandfather said gently.

Shippo giggled and Inuyasha bopped him on the head, making him whine as Inuyasha mocked him. Taisho stood up and immediately, Inuyasha tensed, eying him and pulling Shippo close, as if to protect him, from his own father, nonetheless! Taisho could say, he had never felt more heartbroken, but he knew he only had himself to blame.

“I am taking Taisho to his room. We will meet you both in my study after Inuyasha has eaten.” Grandfather ordered.

Hand still on his shoulder, Taisho was led from the room and walked down the hall to five doors he knew well. Hideyoshi’s scent was strong on his, but Toshinori’s scent was extremely weak, almost completely gone. He paused at Toshinori’s room and then turned to his father.

“The healer… he told me something… about Toshinori’s son.” Taisho said slowly.

He had no idea how his father would react to Daizuke’s name after what the healer had said and sure enough, his father swallowed hard.

“There is much to discuss. We will go over it all when we see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again.” Grandfather replied as he slid open Taisho’s door.

The room was exactly the same as when he left it, but his scent was gone, replaced by that of his sons’. That was a bittersweet pill to swallow.

“Your sons come here often. They find comfort in your scent.” Grandfather finally let him go and Taisho looked around.

“Get dressed and take your time to get yourself under control. There is a lot to go over when we see them next.” Grandfather explained.

Inuyasha downed his second tray of food and frowned. Once again, he was eating way more than he was used to. He should feel sick after this, but dammit, he was still hungry! He pushed the tray away with annoyance. Sesshomaru was standing by the window and Inuyasha wondered what was going through his head. They were in Sesshomaru’s room while servants cleaned Inuyasha’s.

Shippo had run off somewhere, but promised to come back for the talk with Grandfather. Inuyasha scuffed, wondering if the little brat thought he could somehow do something if Taisho (it was hard to think of him as ‘Father’ after what he had just done) lost his mind again. The kit would only get in the way if it came down to that. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru again.

“What… do you think is going to happen?” Inuyasha asked nervously.

“Grandfather will not lie or cover up the truth. He will want to talk about everything, from This Sesshomaru’s betrayal to…” Sesshomaru paused and Inuyasha frowned.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Inuyasha muttered angrily.

He didn’t want to talk about any of it. It had been hard enough the first time, telling the family about what had happened between the day he was born until the day Kibano found him. There were still some things Inuyasha hadn’t told them, but those were things he didn’t want anyone to know about. He wondered if one day, he would feel comfortable enough to tell them all his dirty, little secrets. Today was not that day.

“It’s over and done with, can’t we just move on?” Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru turned to him.

“Father has been dead for many years. There are past situations he needs to know about. Issues that we cannot just ignore.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Well, why not? We’ve been doing a good job so far!” Inuyasha snarled.

He was… angry? Scared? Worried? He wasn’t really sure, but his uncertainty was coming out as anger. Sesshomaru seemed to sense Inuyasha’s turmoil though.

“If you do not wish to tell him or be there when we speak, This Sesshomaru will do it in your stead.” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the floor.

“Like hell you are! I’m fine! And I want to be in that room!” Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru nodded as there was a knock on the door. It was time.

Taisho sat in his Father’s office, looking around in interest. It hadn’t changed much since the last time he had been here, a few new trinkets on the shelves, but mostly it was the same, familiar. Yet, Taisho still felt like he had been called in here because he was in trouble. It was hard to forget those feelings, despite no longer being a young, scared pup. There was a knock and his sons entered.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in and sat on the other side of the desk, away from Taisho and he hated the mistrust in his youngest’s eyes. He could tell Inuyasha was just waiting for him to lose his mind again and attack.

“How are you feeling, Inuyasha?” Grandfather asked.

Inuyasha fidgeted a bit, blushing.

“I’m fine.” he replied stiffly.

Grandfather nodded, as if he accepted the answer, despite clear evidence he didn’t believe that Inuyasha was fine. There was a second knock and Shirakumo stepped inside with the fox kit. Inuyasha scowled and shot a look Grandfather’s way.

“I said…” Inuyasha was cut off.

“Pardon me, My Lord, but I asked to be here. This is, after all, the first meeting between you two and I want to be sure you do not suffer any ill side effects.” Shirakumo stated simply.

Shirakumo and the second fox knelt by the door and Taisho still stared at the younger fox in confusion. Grandfather coughed to get his attention.

“As you have met, this is Shirakumo, our head healer and the young kit beside him is Inuyasha’s adopted son, Shippo.” Grandfather introduced.

Taisho’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he stared Inuyasha down.

“Adopted son? You are barely more than a pup yourself! How can you raise a child?” Taisho asked, confused.

Inuyasha snarled, teeth bared.

“I raised myself just fine, thanks! So, I know how to raise a kit.” Inuyasha replied angrily.

Taisho blinked, startled by his son’s anger.

“But that is what I do not understand! Why did you have to raise yourself! Why did Sesshomaru not bring you here! Sesshomaru, why did you lie to our family! I have so many questions and I need answers!” Taisho yelled, slamming his fist into the floor.

“And answers you will get, my son, but first, you need to calm down.” Grandfather replied, angrily.

Taisho could sense Inuyasha and Shippo’s distress and tried to rein in his anger. It was difficult, but eventually, he got it under control.

“Please, I just want to understand.” Taisho said softly.

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Sesshomaru before glancing away.

“You and me both, I guess.” Inuyasha muttered bitterly.

Sesshomaru, who had said not a word, spoke.

“I was angry.” Sesshomaru stated blankly.

Taisho stared, confused, as everyone else looked startled.

“I was angry with your decision to take a human mate. I believed that made us look weak, made you look weak. And when the family seemed so happy about it, it made my anger worse.” Sesshomaru explained.

“When you spoke so proudly of your unborn hanyou son, I could only listen to the anger and resentment of Hizamaru along with the scandalous whispers of our servants. When you talked about what great things you expected of him, I could only imagine how his birth would destroy our standing in demon society. When you came to me and begged me to treat him as if he were any other family member, all I could imagine was ripping the child from the womb and ending this whole mess before it started. Over time, my anger built up at you for conceiving a hanyou son when you had the perfect demon heir to rule beside you and when you passed on, choosing to save his life over staying alive without him, my anger grew to hatred, but you were gone, so I could not hate you. So I turned my hatred to the only one left, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru stated.

It was so… simple. Like he was discussing the weather or something and Taisho could not understand the absolutely twisted thought process of his eldest son.

“Why did you lie to us?” Grandfather asked.

Sesshomaru frowned.

“I did not want you all to go looking for him. I believed he was weak and his human mother was weak and they would die soon enough. So I lied. But… they survived.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Where did you go?” Taisho asked Inuyasha.

“Ma’s human family. We were dropped in some small side house until she… well died.” Inuyasha said softly.

“I see… how old were you?” Taisho asked.

“About ten in human years. I don’t really remember.” Inuyasha said bitterly.

Taisho turned to his eldest.

“You knew he was alive. You knew no one was looking for him. What did you do then, Sesshomaru? Leave him to survive on his own? Leave him to scavenge for food and safety on his own!” Taisho demanded.

“If only.” Inuyasha muttered.

Taisho paused and looked between the two before suddenly, he remembered his own upbringing before Toshinori had come along. He felt ill, but he hoped, maybe?

“Sesshomaru, you left him alone, right? You just left him alone.” Taisho demanded.

“This Sesshomaru did not.” Sesshomaru replied.

“He hunted me like an animal for years. Told me he was going to kill me over and over again. I learned when he came around, it was best to run, lest he beat me half to death again.” Inuyasha explained.

Taisho’s whole thought process stopped. He looked between his sons and felt the bitterness of tears well in his throat.

“Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, how could you?” Taisho’s voice shook as the tears dripped down his face.

Inuyasha looked away, as if he couldn’t stand the sight, but Sesshomaru stared at him straight on.

“I believed I was doing what was best.” Sesshomaru stated.

“For who? Because it certainly was not for your family. We mourned your brother’s passing alongside your father’s. We cried for the small child who never had a chance. You knew of this and still! You showed about as much honor as the one called Naraku!” Grandfather demanded, harshly.

For the first time, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as if those words cut into his soul. Inuyasha flinched at the name and vaguely, that name sounded oddly familiar to Taisho somehow, but he couldn’t think of why. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears and glared at his eldest.

“What changed? Did you finally realize the error of your ways and bring Inuyasha home?” Taisho asked.

“No. Kibano did. He found me travelling with my pack and brought me here. I had no idea any of this existed.” Inuyasha cut in.

Taisho looked at him and then at the floor.

“So, that is it then? You ruined your brother’s life and you still sit here as if you have a right! Sesshomaru!” Taisho demanded, eyes blazing.

Inuyasha snarled.

“No, he sits here because I told Grandfather the same thing I will fucking tell you, so listen up! If you are going to get your panties in a bunch about this, I will fucking leave. I will leave and never come back! This family is already in shambles and we can’t be at each other’s throats over stupid shit that happened years ago! So, let. It. Go!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Language, child.” Grandfather said, tiredly.

Inuyasha snarled, but said nothing more. Taisho wished he understood, wished he could see things from either of his son’s perspectives, but he could not. Inuyasha, as young as he was, had suffered under the cruel hand of his brother, yet had asked Father to spare his life. Sesshomaru, who spoke of hating Inuyasha and wanting him dead, had stepped between Inuyasha and his father just a few hours ago to protect his brother. Taisho closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Daizuke.” he said, opening his eyes.

Inuyasha flinched violently and Sesshomaru’s face twitched. Grandfather let out a low sound of pain and even Shippo’s distress spiked.

“What happened to him? Shirakumo told me his name is forbidden here. Toshinori’s scent in the halls and even in his rooms has all, but faded away. What happened to my nephew?” Taisho demanded.

“Consequences for his own cruel actions.” Grandfather replied.

“He was banished, Father. For murdering the head servant and healer… and attempted murder of Inuyasha. For conspiring with an enemy of the family.” Sesshomaru stated.

Taisho stared, his mouth dry, waiting for someone to tell him it was a lie. For someone to burst out into laughter and explain that Daizuke was just busy, that he would be home soon. That this was some elaborate prank. But there was nothing. 

“I do not understand. Daizuke was a trickster and a wild child, but he would never do such a thing!” Taisho yelled.

“Enough, Taisho! What Sesshomaru says is correct! Daizuke, your nephew and my grandson, betrayed our family, soiled our home and attempted to murder his cousin, your son! You will either accept this information or be returned to your cell until you can!” Grandfather snarled.

Taisho felt helpless. Everything he knew, everything he believed in was being ripped out from under him. He felt out of place, out of time and out of his depth. He bowed his head as the tears fell and he cried. There was movement and suddenly, he was wrapped in a hug. He looked up and saw Inuyasha hugging him, gently rubbing his back.

“I know it’s a lot. You feel like you’ve woken up into a nightmare. Everything is wrong and different and you want to just go back to where you were before. It’s hard to think about, but things have changed and you can either accept them and move on, or fall apart and never heal again.” Inuyasha whispered before pulling back.

Taisho locked eyes with his youngest and swallowed.

“How could you possibly understand what I am feeling?” Taisho demanded.

Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly.

“Because it happened to me once. Was pinned to a tree for fifty years before I was released into a world I didn’t remember. Everything I knew had changed or was gone completely. Nothing was as I remembered it… well almost.” Inuyasha turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who seemed a bit startled.

“You asked me… why I begged for Sesshomaru to be allowed to stay after how he treated me… truth is, I was scared, scared to be left alone with them. I had just learned I had family I never knew about. Family that, apparently, had never known I was alive to start with. I didn’t trust any of them, I couldn’t trust that they were being honest when they said they actually wanted me and cared about me. I couldn’t tell if they were doing it just because Grandfather was around and if their opinions of me would change when I was alone. I asked them to keep Sesshomaru around because he was my constant. I knew what to expect from him, the same anger and hatred he always had towards me. I knew, at the very least, he wouldn’t change and I could rely on him to be the same cold, jackass prick I knew.” Inuyasha admitted.

Everyone, including Sesshomaru, seemed startled by this admission. Inuyasha seemed a little ashamed of it.

“I was losing everything, yet gaining so much and I was losing my mind. That’s why I wanted Sesshomaru around, because to me, he was stability and safety, as crazy as it sounds.” Inuyasha finished.

“I see. Yes, this does explain so much.” Grandfather muttered, rubbing his chin.

Taisho was quiet, trying to absorb the information Inuyasha had just given him when he noticed something odd. Inuyasha seemed pale and was getting paler by the second. And Taisho? He was feeling stronger and stronger by the second. His eyes widened when he noticed Inuyasha still had a hand on his shoulder.

“Quickly, child, get away from me!” Taisho said, pushing him away.

Inuyasha fell over and laid there, shaking and pale as the healer rushed forward. Taisho shoved himself away until he was in the opposite corner, as far from Inuyasha as he could be. Grandfather surged to his feet.

“What happened!” Grandfather roared.

Shirakumo was scanning Inuyasha and he looked shocked.

“Lord Inuyasha’s demon energy! It's been almost completely depleted!” Shirakumo said with horror.

Taisho stared at his son and then stared at his own hands, which had a faint glow around them.

“I absorbed it.” Taisho said with shocked horror.

They all turned to him and he looked at them.

“I absorbed his demon energy.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Eiji landed on the edge of the cave and scowled, staring down at the decaying corpse by his feet. Beside him, two tiger guards landed and he led the way. Inside, it confirmed his worst fears, the witch was dead, little more than a decaying corpse herself. The smell of hanyou was mixed with several other scents, all of them dog demons. He scowled and slammed his fist against the wall.

“We are too late!” he snarled.

It had been a few days since he had heard from the witch and he had feared the worst. It seemed his fears had come true.

“My Lord, what do we do now?” one guard asked.

Eiji eyed him before turning away, running a hand through his fiery red locks. His deep purple eyes took on the scene, but his mind was blank. Five years of planning, five years of gathering all the witch needed to conduct her ritual and it had backfired! His plan was in ruins!

“Leave me! Guard the entrance, let no one in!” Eiji roared.

The guards did as they were told, rushing to meet his demands. With them gone, he knelt down and eyed the mess all around him. Five years of planning and he had nothing to show for it! He closed his eyes and in his mind’s eye, he envisioned Lady Himiko’s face. He bit into his knuckle to keep a scream of rage from escaping him. What would his Lady think of him now!

Eiji had become a servant of Lady Himiko’s when he was just a small boy. His father, the head of her army, and his mother, one of her handmaidens, had served Lady Himiko until their dying breaths when he was barely old enough to stand. Orphaned before he was really able to protect himself, she took him under her wing, cared for him and helped him grow, almost treating him as if he were her own son. In turn, he loved her with all his heart and vowed to protect her until his dying breath, like his parents had before him.

He had risen through the ranks, becoming her right hand man and did everything in his power to protect the Southern Lands from all who would oppose them. He had proven himself time and time again to his Lady and she had praised him to all of her allies. He had believed, maybe foolishly, that one day, he may sit beside her as her king, that he would one day call his beautiful lady his mate.

Yet, his Lady had changed out of the blue. Two months before her death, Lady Himiko had changed completely and there was nothing he could do to ease her torment. She smiled less, spoke less and he had more than once heard her wailing in her rooms long after everyone had gone to sleep. His heart ached for her when he learned her only son had gone missing. He had promised to go out and find him, but she just smiled and told him that she would find her son on her own, that as his mother, it was her duty. Those words had left a pit in his stomach that he could never quite get over. Something about them sent off alarm bells, but it was not his place to second guess her and so, he bowed his head and accepted her words.

The day she had died, he had all, but begged to go with her to the castle in the sky. He did not trust the dog demons of the clouds, despite how long his Lady had been friends with their leader, but she just patted him on the head with a smile.

_ “I need you here, Eiji, protecting my home and servants from any who try to hurt them. Do not fear, Eiji. I will return soon alongside my son.”  _ were her parting words to him before she left.

The next morning, he got word she was dead and his world came crashing down. His sorrow quickly turned to rage when he learned just how she died, killed at the hands of her so called friend, the leader of the dog demons, murdered and labelled a traitor! To think, his beloved lady would be labelled as such! He knew she would never betray anyone, so it must be a lie! They were lying to cover up their own misdeeds! 

And so, he started on his quest. The only way to pay his Lady back for all her kindness and to clear her name was to destroy the dog demons and make them rue the day they had ever gone against the Southern Lands! He would make them all pay, no matter the cost!

His first course of action was to take over as the new Lord of The Southern Lands. With no direct heir to the throne, he had to fight off many who attempted to lay claim, but soon enough, he had declared himself the ruler and taken out all who opposed him. After that, he had started to gather his forces, growing his army and working alongside other demon clans who wanted revenge against the dog demons for one reason or another.

Yet, his scheming had apparently caught their attention and they had sent two of their miserable hell spawns to the South to attempt ‘peace talks’ as they foolishly called it. The sight of Sesshomaru himself, Lord of the Western Lords, had sent some fear through him at first, the demon was legendary for his cruelty after all, but then, they had tried to explain why Lady Himiko had been killed.

All because of a hanyou. His hatred had almost consumed him. A hanyou? His beautiful lady had been slaughtered because of a worthless hanyou! True, he had known she had gone that day for a ceremony to introduce the second son of Inu No Taisho, but to find out that son was, not just a hanyou, but the reason his lady and her son had lost their lives? It was too much.

So, the plan had been changed. His original target for the witch’s ritual was Sesshomaru himself, to both weaken the West’s defense, thus making it easier to take over, and because the ritual called for blood from the direct bloodline. Capturing one of the other family members would be nay impossible, but now that he knew there was a hanyou son, he could kill two birds with one stone: murder the reason for his Lady’s death and still bring back Inu No Taisho to destroy the dog demon clan.

Now, the witch was dead and he had no idea if the ritual had worked. If it had, the clan most certainly had destroyed Inu No Taisho and, in turn, the hanyou as well. He sneered. At least the hanyou was dead, but now he was back to square one! He snarled and got to his feet. He would destroy the dog demon clan, no matter the cost!

Taisho stared at the table, tracing the grain of the wood with his eyes. He glanced at the door, wishing someone would come through and tell him what was going on with his son. The healer had taken Inuyasha from the room, insisting the young demon needed immediate care and he had to bring him to the healing quarters to consult other healers. Grandfather had taken Taisho from the room and brought him to a small side room with a single order.

“Stay here and do not move.” he said before leaving.

Just to be sure Taisho wouldn’t try anything or attempt to go after Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been left with him. He had to keep his attention away from his son, worried his rage from earlier would consume him again.

“Inuyasha will be fine.” Sesshomaru stated calmly.

Taisho glanced at him.

“You seem quite sure of that.” Taisho said boredly.

He hated to treat his son with such callousness, but it was all he could manage right now. He felt emotionally and physically tired. The past two days had been incredibly long.

“Inuyasha is much stronger than he appears. He will bounce back quickly from this.” Sesshomaru replied evenly.

There was a knock and then Shippo stepped in, carrying a tray of tea. He placed it on the table and went to run away when Taisho coughed.

“Thank you. Shippo was it?” Taisho asked.

Shippo eyed him warily before nodding. He rubbed his hands together and looked increasingly uncomfortable. Taisho sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I apologize. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable.” Taisho said gently.

Shippo looked towards the door longingly before letting out a breath and crossing his arms as he puffed out his chest.

“Yeah, well, I’m not scared of you!” Shippo replied.

The kit was clearly shaking, so Taisho was not impressed, though he did not point it out. Based on what he saw from Inuyasha, he wondered if Shippo was just imitating Inuyasha to make himself feel better.

“Father said you are Inuyasha’s adopted son. I am curious how that came to be.” Taisho said gently.

Shippo frowned and his shoulders slumped a bit.

“Inuyasha and… Kagome found me. After my Ma and Pa died. They helped me get back at the demon brothers who killed my Pa.” Shippo muttered.

“I see, how tragic.” Taisho replied, wondering who the hell Kagome was.

Shippo eyed him and then looked at Sesshomaru before he sat at the table himself. 

“Inuyasha… he’s really tough, you know! He’s the strongest hanyou I’ve ever met! So, you better be proud of him!” Shippo said angrily.

Taisho blinked, startled by the sudden change of topic.

“Child, why would I not be proud of him? If what I heard was correct, then I could not be prouder of my son for being strong enough to survive all on his own.” Taisho shot Sesshomaru a glare, who said nothing.

Shippo frowned.

“Inuyasha’s worried you’ll be disappointed in him. He was scared to talk to you, scared you wouldn’t see how strong he was.” Shippo mumbled.

Taisho frowned and looked at the table.

“I was never, ever disappointed in my sons. At least, not until today.” Taisho said coldly.

Shippo looked between Sesshomaru and Taisho worriedly before speaking.

“But Sesshomaru has changed. He’s proven himself! He took care of Inuyasha after Naraku! He came for Inuyasha when he was taken by that witch!” Shippo pointed out.

“A few years of good deeds does little to make up for decades of mistreatment.” Taisho replied.

Shippo huffed and clenched his fists.

“Well, you need to get over that! Inuyasha isn’t going to let you keep talking to Sesshomaru like that, especially when he has changed! So knock it off!” Shippo said angrily.

Taisho eyed the kit, one eyebrow raised as he took a sip of tea.

“You are getting quite full of yourself, kit.” Taisho growled.

“It’s true though! Sesshomaru has changed! He even has a human ward. Sesshomaru, tell him about Rin!” Shippo said.

Taisho stared at his eldest.

“A human ward? Sesshomaru, what does he mean?” Taisho slammed the cup down on the table, almost cracking both the cup and the table itself.

“Her name is Rin. I found her and she travelled with me for many years.” Sesshomaru stated.

Taisho could only stare.

“I have not sensed a human here.” he replied confused.

“She is not here. She resides with Inuyasha’s human companions and their children.” Sesshomaru explained.

Looking between Shippo and Sesshomaru, Taisho was hopelessly confused.

“Inuyasha’s… companions? Human companions nonetheless? That is quite the tale.” Taisho said, scratching his chin.

“Inuyasha had a habit of taking human companions and even human lovers.” Sesshomaru said.

Taisho chuckled, deeply amused.

“A trait he got from me apparently. Human lovers huh? Did he sire any pups himself?” Taisho asked.

“No, both female mikos are gone now. One perished and the other disappeared.” Sesshomaru replied.

Taisho immediately frowned.

“Mikos? My, at least he has a type, I suppose. Though one I would not recommend.” Taisho said.

“Yeah, he definitely has a type. Miko, black hair and bossy. At least, according to his stories.” someone said as the door slid open.

Taisho’s face lit up and he surged to his feet.

“Toshinori! Brother!” Taisho said with absolute joy.

Behind him, Hideyoshi stood and Taisho nodded to his eldest brother as he pulled Toshinori into his arms. For a moment, Toshinori was tense and then, as if some invisible weight came off his shoulders, Toshinori’s arms wrapped around Taisho and he held his brother with all his strength.

“When Hideyoshi told me, I did not believe it. I could not believe, could not get my hopes up like that, but seeing you, feeling you, scenting you, it can only be you. My brother.” Toshinori said as he started to shake.

Taisho pet his hair as his brother wailed into his shoulder. The trembling of his body showed Taisho just how upset his brother had been.

“Always such a crybaby.” Taisho muttered lovingly.

Hideyoshi entered the room and closed the door behind him. He moved closer and pulled his two brothers into his arms. Together, the brothers clung to each other and let their wounds be soothed by the scent of their family. Eventually, they pulled away and sat back down at the table. Shippo sat beside Toshinori, who rested a hand on his head. Taisho wasn’t sure what to say. His brother seemed so fragile, so weak.

“Father told me to go to get Toshinori yesterday. I did not mean to take so long, but I had to go back to my kingdom and tell my mate first. She did not believe me.” Hideyoshi said, somewhat pouting.

“She never did have time for your games, brother.” Taisho chuckled.

“Momo and Nanami will be returning later.” Toshinori said softly.

“I will be happy to see them.” Taisho stated.

Toshinori sighed and looked at Taisho.

“Father met us at the gate. He said that you had some questions about…” Toshinori trailed off.

Taisho shook his head.

“We can worry about that later.” Taisho said, gently.

Toshinori flashed him a smile before it died and he spoke.

“Daizuke… my son was working with a demon called Naraku.” Toshinori said.

Taisho frowned. Again, that name seemed very familiar to him. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Father?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“That name, something about that name is familiar. I am trying to remember where I heard it before. Continue, please.” Taisho said.

Toshinori nodded.

“Naraku wished to kill your son, Inuyasha… no wait, that is not right. Hideyoshi, do you remember what he said?” Toshinori asked.

Hideyoshi crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

“He wished to destroy your son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha had killed him some months before and he wanted revenge, so he came back to life. I have never met someone so vile and evil. Even to this day.” Hideyoshi said.

Taisho seemed shocked.

“You will find the gardens are not the same as before. We fought Naraku in the gardens and he destroyed quite a bit of them.” Toshinori said sadly.

“I am struggling to understand. What was Naraku? What did he want with Inuyasha? How did he get here? And why did Daizuke help him?” Taisho asked.

Shippo coughed and they turned to him.

“It all started when Inuyasha met Kikyo…”


	9. Chapter 9

Almost two hours later, Taisho was rubbing his forehead and groaning.

“I feel like my head is about to explode.” Taisho pulled his hand down and rubbed his mouth.

“It is both a fascinating tale and a troubling one.” Hideyoshi agreed.

“This is my second time hearing it all the way through and I still do not understand and I was there for most of it!” Toshinori said.

Taisho looked at Sesshomaru and then eyed the place where his arm should have been. To know his youngest had taken his eldest’s arm was a bitter tale to listen to. Sure, he was pleased that Inuyasha had managed to retrieve his sword, as he had planned, but he was still not completely happy about how it happened.

“And yet, he still begged for you. Truly, he is a better demon than I.” Taisho muttered.

“Inuyasha has the heart of a human. Admittedly, I do not know if that makes him weaker or stronger than the rest of us.” Hideyoshi replied.

Taisho turned to Toshinori and grabbed his hand. He said nothing, but Toshinori nodded with watery eyes.

“My son chose his path. It has to be something I accept.” Toshinori whispered.

There was a knock and Grandfather opened the door.

“He is awake.” 

Daizuke stared at the setting sun, munching on the deer he had caught before throwing the bones into the fire, watching as the fire roared and destroyed them before he sighed. The small cave he had taken over in the Southern Lands had taken years to fix to his liking. There was a hot spring in the very back and that was one reason Daizuke had taken this cave in particular. Sighing deeply, he stood up and eyed the bed of furs in the corner. It was late, but he did not feel tired.

“Five years.” he muttered.

Five long, harsh years since his banishment and, if he had the chance, he would have gone back and killed his younger self for accepting Naraku’s deal. Dealing with his father and his grandfather’s disappointment would be better than this by a long shot.

“How he did it…” Daizuke shook his head.

Daizuke, admittedly, had been spoiled, that he realized now. He had never gone to bed with an empty stomach, never had to sleep on the dirt floor or suffer in the harsh weather conditions. As the youngest, he had been protected and cared for by all his family members, but his parents, especially, had doted on him.

He was not a weak demon by any means, but he had quickly learned that he no longer had the family shield that kept him safe, so all his battles had to be fought with his own power. Something he had clearly taken for granted. Glancing from out to the world below, he found that same empty feeling in his chest and could have wailed, but even if he did, no one would come. Shaking his head, he turned away and headed towards his bed. Best to get some rest while he could.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of people talking. At first, it was just Shirakumo, then it was Grandfather, then another healer Inuyasha could not remember the name of and then all three were talking at the same time. Inuyasha groaned.

“Can’t a guy get some sleep?” he mumbled.

“You have slept long enough, Inuyasha.” Grandfather commanded.

Inuyasha forced open his still heavy eyelids and stared at his Grandfather. Shirakumo moved into view and smiled at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he started his scan.

“Tired.” Inuyasha mumbled.

His eyes closed for a second and he struggled to open them again, finally managing to do so after some time. Shirakumo frowned deeply.

“Your demon energy is almost completely gone. I am not sure how, but it seems your bond with Lord Taisho made it possible for him to absorb your demon energy as his own.” Shirakumo explained.

“What does this mean, Shirakumo?” Grandfather demanded.

“It means that, if Lord Taisho continues to draw on Lord Inuyasha’s demon energy, he will die.” Shirakumo said as he pulled his hands back.

Inuyasha frowned and was having a hard time understanding. His father was draining his energy?

“But it comes back right? So what’s the big deal?” Inuyasha asked.

“It will replenish itself, but Lord Inuyasha, your demon energy already does that at an extremely slow pace. He is absorbing it faster than your body is able to replenish it.” Shirakumo stated.

“Then we just need to break the bond.” Grandfather replied.

“My Lord, I am still wary of doing that. I am not fully sure what ritual the witch used! Without that information, I cannot condone such an act.” Shirakumo explained.

Inuyasha forced himself to sit up and lean against the headboard. As Grandfather and Shirakumo continued to argue, Inuyasha closed his eyes.

“When is the next moonless night?” Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Grandfather frowned.

“Tomorrow evening.” he replied.

Inuyasha nodded.

“Then my power is already fading because of that. I am sure when the morning after the new moon hits, I’ll have more energy.” Inuyasha stated.

“Even still, for now, you must not go near Taisho! For any reason!” Grandfather ordered.

Inuyasha huffed, but had no energy to fight him and watched with empty eyes as he turned and left. Shirakumo hummed loudly before turning back to Inuyasha.

“Why… do I have a sinking feeling you are going to ignore that order?” Shirakumo stated.

Grandfather stood at the door and stared at his three sons, grandson and adopted nephew before he walked inside and took a seat at the table.

“How is he?” Taisho asked worriedly.

“Tired. His demon energy is almost completely gone and his human night is tomorrow.” Grandfather stated.

“I had forgotten about his human night. Will he be alright? Should I have Kibano and Hizamaru return?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Human night?” Taisho asked.

“On the night where the moon hides her face, Inuyasha becomes fully human. Much like how we lose some of our strength.” Sesshomaru explained.

Taisho looked absolutely horrified.

“That is insane! How did he survive on nights like this without his family beside him?” Taisho demanded.

“I told you already!” Shippo snapped.

They all turned to the fox kit, who stood up.

“Inuyasha is strong! Really strong! And you all need to remember that!” Shippo said angrily.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to his family.

“Inuyasha, even when we fought, more often than not, survived my best attempts to end his life. He is strong.” Sesshomaru stated.

Grandfather hummed.

“Then we will treat this human night like any other. Those who are here will stay with him. Do not call for Hizamaru or Kibano.” Grandfather stated.

He paused and then turned to Taisho, who stared back nervously.

“Shirakumo has told me that it is the bond that causes you to absorb Inuyasha’s energy. Therefore, until it is broken, you will not go near him, do I make myself clear?” Grandfather said coolly.

Taisho stared at his father, his heart breaking with each word before he bowed his head.

“Yes, Father.”

Eiji had torn the cave apart and found nothing. All the herbs, relics and other items the witch had demanded he find were gone. He had no idea if she had used them all in her ritual, but he had hoped to find something he could use. He turned towards the corpse and made a face.

“It will be worth it.” he muttered as he rolled her over.

Her throat was completely gone and based on the claw marks, she had died at least somewhat quickly. Perhaps, maybe, they had killed her before they had gotten any information? He was hoping so. He searched her corpse and then paused, pulling a scroll from one of her pouches. Eiji’s face broke out into a smile.

“Perfect.” he muttered.

Taisho looked around his room before turning back to the door, where Hideyoshi and Momo both stood. He tried to give them a comforting smile, but it was hard.

“Hopefully, I will be able to join the family on the next moonless night.” Taisho said.

Hideyoshi nodded before he closed the door. Taisho could feel Momo putting up a barrier to keep him inside and swallowed back his sorrow and rage. Did his father not trust him to keep his word! He said he wouldn’t go anywhere near his son and he wouldn’t! Not until this was fixed or broken! Taisho looked around his room and sighed mournfully before he walked towards his wall of scrolls.

“Perhaps a bit of reading?” he muttered.

Anything to keep his mind off the crushing loneliness he had felt since he returned to life. One scroll, however, caught his attention. It was different from the others and that stuck out to him. He picked it up and noted there was a very familiar scent on it. Why would Inuyasha leave a scroll here? He walked over to his sitting table and sat down as he unrolled it. He quickly found it to be some sort of makeshift journal, much like the ones he had written years ago.

_ “Hizamaru is a jerk! He keeps yelling at me about my defense! Honest, it’s so annoying!”  _ started the first sentence. __

Taisho smiled. Most journal entries were like that, simple things he noticed about the family or about the castle. He spoke about missing his friends and how he hated staying at the castle all the time, but did so because Grandfather asked him too. There were plenty of spelling errors, especially at the beginning, but he could see where Inuyasha was getting stronger as he went on.

Perhaps, Inuyasha had come here and written in his scroll when he was upset or nervous. Hadn’t Father said that both his sons came here, looking for comfort? The idea that he could comfort his son, even from beyond the grave, made his heart warm. As he turned back to the scroll, fully intent on reading the whole thing, agonizing pain ripped through his mind. He cursed, loudly, dropping the scroll onto the table as he grabbed the sides of his head.

Was someone chanting? He opened one eye to look around, but just like before, he was alone. He cursed again and slammed his head into the table as another wave of pain ripped through his head. He wanted to scream for help, wanted to get up and leave his room, but just as those thoughts passed through his mind, everything went numb.

It was as if every emotion, feeling and thought had disappeared from his body. He felt nothing, thought nothing, knew nothing. The chanting had stopped, so had the pain, but as he sat there, he felt like something or someone was slowly crawling under his skin. A fiery hatred built up inside him and when he took a deep breath, the very scent of his own sons nearly made him foam at the mouth.

_ “I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM!”  _ like a neverending mantra in his mind, he found his thoughts consumed with one primal desire; destruction.

His sons had to die, but Inuyasha would be the first to go. He would slaughter the dog demons of the sky, relish in their pain and agony as they suffered. A twisted grin of delight crossed his face as he picked up the scroll and gleefully tore it to pieces.

Eiji’s eyes snapped open and he howled with laughter. The poor, pathetic fools! The dog demons were truly pathetic! The ritual had worked, Inu No Taisho had been brought back to life and while the dog demons hadn’t tried to break the bond, they had brought the reanimated corpse back to their castle in the sky! The scroll the witch had carried had been the final piece, the final part needed to make sure Inu No Taisho would be under their command when he woke up!

He stood from his place and held the scroll tight. With this scroll in hand, he was now in control of the corpse and he had made his orders clear. Inu No Taisho would slaughter his family from the inside and he, Eiji, would have his vengeance upon them all!


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha slept most of the day away as the family waited for his human night. Grandfather ordered that Inuyasha not be woken up until it was absolutely necessary, which wasn’t until right before the sun left the sky. Inuyasha watched this happen from his Human Room, as the family called it. Sesshomaru stood by his side the whole time, watching in fascination as he had for the past five years as Inuyasha changed before his eyes. Inuyasha sighed and got up, going over to a pile of blankets before flopping down into them.

“Are you ok?” Shippo asked as he curled up against Inuyasha’s side.

“Not really, but I’ll be fine.” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru settled beside them and eyed the door. All day, he had the worst feeling in his chest. Like the calm before the storm, he felt as if something was brewing in the castle.

“When will the others get here?” Inuyasha asked.

Just then, the door opened and Momo came in, followed by Nanami. Inuyasha sat up and smiled at them. Momo, for as poor as Toshinori looked, looked somewhat more put together.

“Good evening. I hope we are not intruding.” Momo said gently.

“Never. How have you been?” Sesshomaru replied.

Momo just smiled as Nanami handed her a cup of tea.

“It has been, admittedly, rough, but our family is strong!” Nanami said brightly.

“Glad to hear it.” Inuyasha said.

They chatted a bit more, Nanami mostly taking up the conversation with talks of issues between the kingdoms before she looked at Inuyasha.

“So, tell us!” she said grinning.

Inuyasha blinked, confused.

“Uhh about?” Inuyasha muttered.

Nanami puffed out her cheeks.

“About your father, of course! You have been spending time with him, have you not?” Nanami asked.

Inuyasha winced, so Sesshomaru cut in.

“The bond between Inuyasha and Father is dangerous. He almost drained Inuyasha of his demon energy yesterday. Therefore, it was decided they should be separated. They have not had a chance to really sit down and talk privately.” Sesshomaru explained.

Nanami paled quickly.

“Oh, I see.” she replied.

Momo frowned and lowered her cup of tea from her mouth.

“Why was this not brought to my attention? I have quite a bit of skill in curse breaking. When I arrived, they even asked me to put a barrier on his door, so why was I not called before this point!” she said angrily.

Inuyasha shrunk back, eyes wide.

“We were not even sure how dangerous it was until yesterday. I am sure Uncle Toshinori will bring you to see Father soon.” Sesshomaru replied.

Momo turned her head away and sighed.

“My son is gone, but I am not broken. I have not lost myself in grief. I am still just as capable as I was before.” she stated coldly.

“Momo-chan.” Nanami said softly.

“Aunt Momo.” Inuyasha called.

She turned to him.

“No one believes you are any weaker than you were before. We just know it pains you to be here.” Inuyasha said.

Momo nodded slowly and then stood up.

“Let me see.” Momo knelt in front of Inuyasha and placed a hand on his chest.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the bond she could feel.

“Where is Taisho now?” Nanami asked.

“His room. He has been sealed in under Grandfather’s orders.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Good. Keep them as far away from each other as you can. Do not let them near each other. The bond is getting stronger, which means Taisho will soon be able to absorb his energy, just by being in the same room as him.” Momo explained as she opened her eyes.

Inuyasha was, admittedly, nervous. The bond was getting stronger? Even now? 

“But if it keeps getting stronger, it won’t matter where Inuyasha is. His father will absorb his energy!” Shippo said nervously.

“Correct, but I believe I have an idea. I will speak with Shirakumo come morning.” Momo said as she pulled away.

Inuyasha hoped she had a better idea than they did. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of being a walking, talking battery for his father.

After Inuyasha’s human night, Inuyasha stayed mostly in his rooms, but every so often, he found himself drawn to the rooms where his father was. The first few times, he stood there for a moment or two before running off, not sure if it was a good idea to get caught standing there. Grandfather had ordered him not to go anywhere near his father, hadn’t he? But Inuyasha found he couldn’t stay away. After not being caught and feeling a bit stronger, he decided that, as long as his father was on one side and he was on the other, it was fine to talk to him, right?

“Father? Are you there?” Inuyasha finally gathered his courage one day and spoke, but quickly slapped himself in the forehead.

What kind of fucking line was that! A chuckle from the other side of the door made him look up.

“I am. How are you, my son?” Taisho called back.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit and knelt down.

“Better, much better actually. Shirakumo gave me the all clear yesterday.” Inuyasha replied.

“I’m glad to hear it. I wish I could see you, but this is best for now.” Taisho stated.

Inuyasha frowned.

“Momo said she might have an idea on how to fix this. She is working with Shirakumo. So, maybe you will be allowed out soon!” Inuyasha said hopefully.

“I would like that. This room is quite boring now that I have nothing to do.” Taisho stated.

Inuyasha smiled.

“Yeah, I never liked being locked up either. It sucks big time.” Inuyasha said.

They spoke for a while more before Inuyasha realized it was time for lunch. Standing up, he bit his lip.

“I hope we can talk in person soon… and I can tell you about all my adventures.” Inuyasha said longingly.

“I do too, my son.” Taisho replied.

Inuyasha nodded to the door and left, never knowing the evil on the other side. Taisho scowled in disgust as he felt the hanyou leave. Just talking with the beast made him want to be sick. Two days of being by himself, his rage and hatred had only festered. He thought about all he had missed, all that had gone wrong since the child had been conceived and he knew, he had to get rid of him soon. He would remove the stain from this earth.

Inuyasha was happy, smiling, and seemed to be in a much better mood the last few weeks, Sesshomaru noticed. He didn’t like it. His bad feeling had never quite left after Inuyasha’s human night and while he knew it was odd, he found himself keeping an extra close eye on Inuyasha. Wherever Inuyasha went, Sesshomaru was just a few steps behind him. The hanyou had made it extremely clear that he realize what Sesshomaru was doing and to, as he put it so eloquently, “knock it the fuck off”, Sesshomaru just couldn’t leave it be.

Momo and Shirakumo had been somewhat quiet about what they were working on, refusing to talk about it with the family, much to Grandfather’s anger and Sesshomaru’s annoyance. They promised to have more information soon, but for now, they didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. So, Sesshomaru focused on things he could physically control; Inuyasha’s safety and his lands.

Speaking of lands, he felt like he was getting reports every day of skirmishes between his army and the Southern Lands. He had taken Sango up on her offer and borrowed some of her human trackers, but what they had to report was both shocking and dangerous. The South had gathered a massive army, made up of other demon clans that the dog demons had dealt with in the past. It was clear a war was brewing on the horizon.

Consulting Grandfather and the other family members, Sesshomaru was prepared for when that war finally started. His armies, along with the armies of his Uncles and Cousins were ready. If the South wanted a war, they would have one.

Daizuke shoved things into his bag, food, water, clothing, whatever would fit inside, he grabbed it. The South was no longer safe. For the last several days, he had watched as camps had started to take form along the West and South border, right near where his cave was. Thank god they hadn’t come this far or he was sure he would have been found out. Just the sight of such a massive army sent shivers up and down his spine. Something was coming, something horrible was about to happen.

Slinging his bag across his back, he made his way to the entrance of his cave, ready to take off for the North when he heard voices.

“Everything is finally coming together.” one male voice said.

“That it is, My Lord. The armies are in place. Everything is going as planned.” another voice said.

Daizuke moved until he was pressed against the wall and peeked around. One tiger demon and one hawk demon stood just a little ways away, staring down at the huge army below. Daizuke swallowed.

“Soon, those wretched dog demons will know what it is like to lose everything.” the tiger said with a grin, his fist clenched around some sort of scroll.

“That witch truly was worth her weight in gold.” the hawk cackled.

Dog demons? Was he talking about…? Daizuke’s stomach dropped.

“And to think, their destruction will come from the inside out! Bringing Inu No Taisho back to life was worth all the pain! Those foolish mutts brought him right into their stronghold!” the tiger howled with laughter.

Daizuke’s bag dropped from his shoulder. Inu No Taisho… was alive? His uncle? His eyes welled with tears.

“And with that scroll, you are in control of him! He will slaughter his family and then, Lady Himiko will have her vengeance!” the hawk said with glee.

Lady Himiko? Yes, that’s right! He had heard another tiger had taken over the Southern Lands! Daizuke started to panic. What could he do? What should he do? He… didn’t have to do anything, did he? His brain started to whirl. He was banished. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t just go back home and tell them what he knew. They would slaughter him on sight. In reality, he didn’t have to do a damn thing.

He picked up his bag and held it close. He would wait until they were gone and then he would go to the Northern Lands, like planned. Daizuke nodded his head and waited.

“Tell me, My Lord, what do you have planned for the hanyou? Something wicked I hope!” the hawk asked.

Daizuke froze, his mind flashed with Inuyasha’s gentle eyes and fierce love.

“Oh yes, I have something quite horrid planned. You see, this scroll allows me to see and hear what Inu No Taisho does and I have found out the little hanyou is desperate for his father’s approval! He is terrified that his father hates him, so I will crush his little hopes and dreams. His father will crush his spirit alongside his pathetic body. Only when he begs for death will it be granted! But, even before that, he will have to watch as his disgusting fox son is murdered before his very eyes!” the tiger explained.

Daizuke’s mind changed to sweet, kind Shippo. Who was still so young, so small, bare strong enough to defend himself. Daizuke squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, they were alight with a deep fire. His family was in danger.

“You believe you have figured it out?” Grandfather asked.

Shirakumo and Momo both looked exhausted, but determined.

“We think we know a way to break the bond. It will be rough, but it has to work.” Momo replied. 

Grandfather nodded and turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

“Then we will begin at once.” Grandfather declared.

Shirakumo and Momo agreed and Inuyasha was laid out on the floor as Sesshomaru left to retrieve Taisho. As he was led into the room, he bowed to everyone and laid down next to Inuyasha. The next few hours were intense as Momo and Shirakumo chanted over the two. When they were done, it was early the next morning. Inuyasha slowly got up and looked at his father before reaching out and touching him. When nothing happened, Inuyasha let out a cry of delight and threw his arms around his father’s neck in a tight hug.

Taisho let out a sigh of delight. He was free. Weeks of coaxing and lies had finally paid off. The helpless mate of his youngest brother and the blind healer believed he could no longer absorb his son’s demon energy and that they had, somehow, broken the bond. He sneered in disgust, he had simply learned how to turn off that ability, they had done nothing to actually destroy the bond, but his disgust was short lived. If his calculations were correct, Father and Sesshomaru had gone to the border of the Western and Southern lands to handle the army invading there.

Everything was lined up perfectly. The only ones left in the castle were Inuyasha, his kit and the healer, along with a few guards and servants. No one would stop him. He left his room and slid the door shut behind him. When no guards came running, his grin was manic. His first course of action was to walk around the castle, slaughtering guards and servants, the few who had been left behind while the rest went to face the army invading the West. When he was done, he walked down the hall, focusing on the bond between them and followed it to the gardens, where he found Inuyasha sitting in his tree. The tree would need to be burned now, it was contaminated. 

“Inuyasha! My son!” he said cheerfully and Inuyasha looked down at him.

“Father! They let you out so soon?” Inuyasha asked as he dropped down.

By his side, Taisho noticed Tessaiga and was pleased. At least he wouldn’t have to search for the sword when he was done.

“Right before they left, yes. They asked me to stay here and watch over the castle. I’m sure you were told the same?” Taisho asked sweetly.

Inuyasha scowled and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

“Of course. Honestly, I can help them take on any fucking army!” Inuyasha scuffed.

“I am sure they just want to keep you safe, my son. Come, let us talk somewhere more private.” Taisho said.

Inuyasha, so trusting and naive, never realized the danger. He walked beside his father through the halls, talking about some sort of nonsense Taisho didn’t care about. As they got farther and farther into the castle, close to where the dungeons were, Inuyasha started to get a little suspicious.

“Where are we going? This is like the other end of the castle.” Inuyasha asked.

“Ah, I just wanted to walk with you, is that so bad?” Taisho asked.

Inuyasha paused and looked at him funny.

“We could have walked in the gardens. It’s a lot nicer than this.” Inuyasha said, staring at his back. 

Taisho felt his anger finally come over him. He turned and had Inuyasha pressed against the wall with his arm to his throat. Inuyasha choked violently, struggling to get free, even as he felt his demon energy being drained. His eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw the evil grin on his father’s face.

“How truly… observate you are, Inuyasha. And yet, so disgustingly trusting.” Taisho sneered.

Inuyasha grabbed at his father’s arm, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

“Yes, yes, do cry, won’t you? That will make it all the sweeter for me.” Taisho mocked.

“W-Why?” Inuyasha choked out.

“Why? Why? My dear, sweet son. Why else?” Taisho said cupping his cheek.

“Because I hate you.” Taisho stated.

Inuyasha stopped, he hung there, limp, staring at his father.

“What’s wrong? Could it be that you actually… believed I loved you?” Taisho threw back his head and laughed, loudly.

Inuyasha’s hands dropped from where they were trying to get Taisho’s arm away from his throat.

“Did you honestly and truly think I cared about you? You? A disgusting, vile hanyou? No, my son, no. You were a mistake from the beginning. I realized that in my final moments, do you not see?” Taisho continued.

He tossed Inuyasha to the floor and Inuyasha just gasped as he laid there, unable to move. His heart was breaking, his soul was crushed and Taisho walked over, only to press his foot against Inuyasha’s chest and step down. They heard the cracks as Inuyasha’s ribs caved in and Inuyasha cried out in pain.

“In those final moments, as I lay dying, I realized what a fool I had been. I had wasted my life bringing you into this world. That Sesshomaru had been right from the start, I should have just killed you in the womb.” Taisho said coldly.

Inuyasha could feel nothing, think nothing as the life and demon energy drained from his body. He didn’t even bother to reach for his sword, there was no point. His father’s words were like acid in his ears and he wanted, no needed, to realize that his father was right. His life was worthless.

“Now, be a good boy, Inuyasha and die so I may live on. It’s the least you can do.” Taisho said.

“Inuyasha!” Inuyasha tilted his head back to see Shippo racing towards them.

“S-Shippo!” Inuyasha choked.

Taisho sighed deeply and eyed the rodent before him.

“Truly, this will not do. I suppose he will have to die as well.” Taisho said coldly.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he gathered the last of his strength. He ripped through the tendon in his father’s heel, causing him to fall over. Inuyasha rolled over, grabbed Shippo and bolted as fast as he could.

“INUYASHA!” Taisho roared behind him.

Inuyasha ran as hard as he could, struggling to get air into his lungs as he ran. He threw open a door and found himself back in the gardens. He slammed the door shut and took off, racing across the flowers. He had no time and no ideas on how to get free of this mess.

“INUYASHA!” his name was roared again as Taisho broke through the door and landed in front of him.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop. He was trapped.

Daizuke darted through the army before him, taking out any who got in his way. In his hand, a single scroll and behind him, Eiji was howling for his capture. It had been a slow go to snake his way into the camp, but when Eiji had sent his army to start the war, Daizuke had snuck in and stole the scroll while his back was turned. Now all he had to do was get it to his family.

“CAPTURE HIM!” Eiji screeched as Daizuke turned into a small ball of light and shot past the guards trying to stop him.

He focused only on the border between the West and the South. He knew there, he would find at least Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had always been one to stand on the frontlines during battle. Toshinori and Hideyoshi along with Hizamaru and Kibano were fighting elsewhere along the border. Daizuke dodged several arrows aiming to slow him down. As he hit the border, he saw them, his Grandfather and cousin, fighting there, slaughtering any in their path. He hesitated for a moment, catching the eye of Sesshomaru before Sesshomaru paused.

“Grandfather.” Sesshomaru called.

Daizuke sucked in a breath as Grandfather turned his way. A look of pure fury crossed his face.

“You dare stand before us! You traitor!” Grandfather yelled.

Daizuke swallowed and looked down. If he took one more step, he would be in the Western Lands. If he did that, he was sure to be killed. Yet, the vile scroll he held in his hands, the plan he had overheard, that was enough. He surged forward.

“Please, just listen to me this one, please!” Daizuke yelled.

He just barely dodged his cousin’s whip. He rolled out of the way and when he looked up, Grandfather stood over him, sword at the ready.

“I warned you this would come.” Grandfather stated.

Daizuke stared at the sword before gritting his teeth. He bowed his head and held out the scroll. Grandfather paused.

“This scroll! I overheard him say that it is being used to control Uncle Taisho! That he was brought back to life! He is going to attack Inuyasha and Shippo!” Daizuke yelled.

“Why should we believe you?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Daizuke looked at him.

“How would I know that Uncle Taisho was brought back to life! How would I know he is bound to Inuyasha! Please, you must believe me, if you do not do something, you will find Inuyasha dead when you return! The invasion was a decoy!” Daizuke begged.

Sesshomaru looked at Grandfather, who grit his teeth. He snatched the scroll and handed it to Sesshomaru.

“Go! Go now! We will handle this.” Grandfather said, looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru eyed Daizuke before taking the scroll and taking off. The weight in Daizuke’s chest lifted and he sagged. Grandfather turned his attention to the army before him and growled.

“Do not relax yet. With Sesshomaru gone, you will fight by my side.” Grandfather stated.

Daizuke looked at him, eyes wide.

“Let us go, Daizuke!” Grandfather roared.

Daizuke smiled and got up.

“YES!” he yelled.

Sesshomaru had never prayed for anything in his life, but at this moment, this very second, he prayed with all his might that Inuyasha was safe. He prayed he was fast enough to get there and stop the madness before everything he knew and loved was destroyed. He did not stop at the gates and as he rushed by, he saw the dead bodies of the guards and servants.

He followed the trail to the gardens and found himself almost breathless. Laying in a pool of his own blood, Shippo’s eyes stared blankly into the distance, but Inuyasha, bloodied and beaten, was hanging from Taisho’s hand, still alive. Taisho turned to him and grinned venomously.

“Ah, there you are, Sesshomaru. I was wondering when you would get here.” Taisho said calmly.

“Father.” Sesshomaru growled, hand clenched around the scroll.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, next to Shippo’s body, but Taisho held up his other hand.

“Do not move a step farther, Sesshomaru. Your time will come next. Just stay there and allow me to finish what you started.” Taisho said coldly.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, a challenge. Taisho eyed him boredly.

“You dare growl at me, boy? Do you have any idea what you are doing?” Taisho asked.

“This Sesshomaru knows perfectly well that he is challenging the imposter wearing his father’s face.” Sesshomaru replied.

Taisho stared at him.

“Imposter? Are we going back to that again?” Taisho asked.

“You are an imposter. Our father, the great Inu No Taisho, would never attack his own family like this.” Sesshomaru growled.

“Oh? Even if your father has realized what an error in judgement he made? That he never should have allowed this… thing to exist?” Taisho said, giving Inuyasha a rough shake.

Inuyasha let out a soft whimper and Sesshomaru shot forward. Even with one hand, Taisho easily blocked his son’s punch and tossed him away.

“That is the second time you have made Inuyasha cry like this. It will not happen a third time!” Sesshomaru snarled.

“You believe yourself to be so much stronger, Sesshomaru! You could never beat me then and you will not beat me now!” Taisho yelled.

“Not alone he won’t.” Inuyasha hissed.

Inuyasha ripped Tessaiga from his hip and sliced Taisho across the chest. Taisho howled and stumbled back in shock. As if reading each other’s minds, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacked together. They pushed Taisho back, forcing him on the defense as a heavy mist rolled in across the gardens. Taisho snarled and grabbed Inuyasha before throwing him into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught him and realized Inuyasha was struggling heavily. His demon energy was almost gone and he was deeply wounded.

“You two will not defeat me! I am stronger than both of you!” Taisho roared.

Sesshomaru smirked.

“Yes, but not smarter.” Sesshomaru replied.

“What!” Taisho scowled.

“My Lord!” Shirakumo appeared behind Taisho and slammed the scroll onto his back.

Taisho howled as the scroll hit him and he fell to the ground. He found himself locking eyes with the so-called corpse of Shippo, only to watch it fade away into nothingness.

“W-What!” Taisho yelled. 

“Finally. Geez, you guys take the long way or something?” Inuyasha said as Shippo appeared from the mist.

“Hey, give me a break! I had to read the whole thing first!” Shirakumo said with a huff.

“W-When did he?” Taisho hissed.

“Shippo was never dead, just playing until someone else came. Shippo is a fox after all.” Inuyasha said with a grin.

Shippo smiled at him, but was scared. Inuyasha looked so pale. Taisho attempted to struggle, but it was no use.

“You are nothing. A rotten, disgusting hanyou that never should have been allowed to exist! I will destroy you!” Taisho screamed.

Inuyasha flinched at these words before Shirakumo hummed.

“The scroll, My Lord, is forcing him to say these things. Eiji, from what I can tell, has forced his rage and hatred into your father. Once I release this hatred, he will return to normal.” Shirakumo said gently.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled away from Sesshomaru. He stood before his father and ignored the yells of hatred and rage. He knelt down and cupped his father’s cheek.

“Even if you do hate me, I’m not mad.” Inuyasha said softly.

Shirakumo pressed his hand to the scroll and there was a bright, blinding light. When it faded away, Taisho lay there, eyes wide, but vacant. Inuyasha held his cheek a moment more before sighing.

“He’s not absorbing my energy anymore. I can feel it.” Inuyasha pulled back before slumping to the ground.

“Inuyasha!” three cries of shock were all Inuyasha heard before he passed out.

Grandfather landed before the castle gate before rushing inside. Past the dead guards and servants, he came to the gardens, his family behind him and let out a breath of relief. Taisho was tied up against a tree while Shirakumo and Shippo leaned over Inuyasha, healing his wounds as he slept. Sesshomaru stood watch nearby.

“Is it over?” Sesshomaru asked.

Grandfather held up Eiji’s head and Sesshomaru nodded.

“And Taisho?” Toshinori asked.

“Alive. Resting. The scroll that Sesshomaru gave to us was controlling him. He will be his old self when he awakens.” Shirakumo said tiredly.

Sesshomaru turned to Grandfather and frowned.

“Daizuke. He brought us the scroll.” Sesshomaru said.

Toshinori’s eyes got wide and he looked towards Grandfather.

“That he did. He risked his life to bring us that scroll… I will consider lifting his banishment, but for now, our family needs rest.” Grandfather stated.

And rest, they did.


End file.
